Love or Hate?
by kisses-from-angelz
Summary: i suck summaries, anyway..... Hermione has to decide with her head or heart over who she really loves....
1. Default Chapter

Love?? Chapter1 Draco's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone brightly on Draco's face as it rose up in the morning through the window of his room. Squinting, Draco tried to block the sunlight and covered his face with the pillow beside him.  
  
"Get up, Draco! You're going to be late!! And on your last year too!!" his mother cried out. Then an owl flew to his window. He took the letter attached to its leg. He opened it and a smirked appeared.  
  
Dear M. Draco Malfoy,  
We're pleased to inform you that you have been made Head boy. This year the Professor Dumbledore has decide that the Head girl and boy should share a common room to form good relationships between the houses.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall  
  
Draco frowned at the last bit of the letter. I wonder who's Head girl thought Draco, probably the mudblood.  
  
He put the letter away, and walked to the kitchen saying, "Mother, I've been made Head boy!"  
  
Hermione's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione came down stairs with a cheerful smile on her face. She was looking forward to her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked her father as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"I've been made Head girl, Daddy!" she said smiling.  
  
"Really! That's wonderful darling!" exclaimed her mother. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her. Hermione returned the hug happily.  
  
"Congratulations 'Mione!" said her father.  
  
Hermione smiled, then she looked at the clock. "Oh no! Quick I've got to get to the station, Mum."  
  
They grabbed her things and headed for the station.  
  
Hermione arrived on time. She looked around for Ron and Harry. She turned to her right and saw a group of red hair. She smiled and quickly gathered her things and headed towards them.  
  
Ginny's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny turned to see a pretty looking brown haired girl walking in her direction. She didn't recognize the girl. The girl smiled, she had nice straight teeth with straight hair too. Ginny looked at what the girl was wearing. A nice denim skirt and a baby blue top. "Hi Ginny!!"  
  
"Hermione?? Is that you??" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry turned around. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"Yep. It's me!" said Hermione.  
  
"Wow!! You look great now. What did-" Ginny was cut off by her mother.  
  
"Quickly!" yelled Mrs Weasley, "You've got to go."  
  
They quickly got on to the train.  
  
Hermione's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and her friends found a carriage to themselves. They put their things away and sat down. They began talking about their holidays.  
  
Then Ginny remembered what she was about to ask before they had to go on the train. "Hey, Hermione," said Ginny, "What happened to you?"  
  
Hermione stopped talking. "What do you mean Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Well.. You totally changed the way you looked over summer, what's your secret?" asked Ginny. Harry and Ron stopped talking and turned to listen.  
  
"Oh! .. Well . let's see, my cousins from America came to visit me. I've only seen them once when we were little and the totally changed from what I could remember about them. They made me do my hair and all that with them. It was sort of fun, actually," she paused then blushed when she saw they were looking at her. Then she continued, "and I sort of liked what they did and I kept it, .and that's what happen." She smiled.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ginny, "I must say, you look great now."  
  
Ginny was about to start talking again when the door slid open. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Harry stood up to buy some food. Then they lady said, "Is there a Miss Granger in here?"  
  
Hermione stood up. "That'd be me."  
  
"The professor wants to talk to you, dear, in the first carriage."  
  
She turned and left. Hermione looked at her friends, and sighed. "Talk later then?" Her friends nodded. She walked out and closed the door. She started to walk up the corridor she stared at the ground. Was she in trouble? Then she walked into something, or someone. She stumbled then looked up. She was looking at a pale guy's face. She groaned.  
  
"Sorry about that." She looked up at him, surprised. Did Malfoy just apologise to her?  
  
"Wow Malfoy! You just apologised to me."  
  
Looking at her, he yelled, "Granger???"  
  
She smirked, he didn't recognise her before. She walked past him, leaving him looking furious that he actually apologised to a mudblood.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? It wasn't good, it was the start, k?It wasn't much, I know because I'm a lazy ass. But please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Love or Hate??  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco quickened his pace. He had been called down to the first carriage to talk to the professor. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't look were he was going and bumped into someone. She stumbled. He looked at her, then his eyes widened. This girl is HOT! Draco thought.  
  
"Sorry about that," he mumbled.  
  
She looked at him, looking surprised. Then he heard her say, "Wow Malfoy! You apologised to me."  
  
He looked at her. He recognised that voice. "Granger!!?" he yelled .  
  
She smirked.  
  
He couldn't believe he actually said sorry to the mudblood. He was furious. She walked past him. As she went past, Draco smelt her strawberry shampoo. He inhaled deeply. He stood there for a while, then snapped out of his daydreaming. Then he remembered what he had been doing before he bumped into the stupid little mudblood. He was told to go see a professor in the first carriage.  
  
He turned on his heels and walked quickly to the first carriage. He slid the door open. He saw Professor McGonagall standing waiting for him and someone else. The mudblood. He gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Finally the Head boy has arrived."  
  
Hermione's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at Draco in horror. He was the Head boy!!? He smirked at her when he heard this. "Now, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I dare say you both know each other." Said Professor McGonagall. She continued "You both know both of you have to share the common room and etc. No BUTS." Looking at the expressions on their faces. " the decision has already been made. I want both of you to forget your differences and accept it. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after the Feast. You two will stay in here for the rest of the train ride."  
  
She strode over to the door. She turned around to look at them with a stern look before walking out. When she closed the door, Hermione groaned loudly and fell on to the seat. This is gonna be a long year. Hermione wanted to avoid talking to Malfoy, so she closed her eyes and quietly fell asleep.  
  
Draco's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After McGonagall left, Draco heard the mudblood groan and flop on to the seats. He sorta knew how she felt. He looked out the window. He felt like banging his head on the wall. A year with Granger, interesting yet I wonder how am I gonna survive.  
  
About an hour later he felt hungry. He went outside and bought some food. After buying what he wanted, he went back to the carriage. He opened the door. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard Hermione cough. She was sleeping, she looked very peaceful. She coughed again, then shivered.  
  
She looks so peaceful when she sleeping, not to mention pretty. he thought..Wait a minute!! What are you thinking! You're a Malfoy!!! He shook his head and returned his attention to his meal. 


	3. Chapter 2

Love or Hate??  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco's POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco suddenly woke up. The train had stopped. He stretched and yawned loudly. He had been dreaming. What was the dream about again? Oh well! He forgot.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. She was still sleeping. He walked over to her.  
  
"Granger! Wake up!!"  
  
Hermione stirred a little. She shifted from her position. He sighed.  
  
"Grrraaaaaannnnnggggger!!" Draco started to shake her.  
  
She woke up. "Stop yelling. Geesh!!!" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Now that you're up, let's get off." Said Draco.  
  
"Hey! Whose cloak is this?" asked Hermione.  
  
He looked up at her. It was his.  
  
"Mine. You were getting cold so I put it on you." He said.  
  
He snatched it out of her hands and walked out the door. He didn't want Hermione to think he was softening up.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Great Hall, the students sat with their fellow housemates. They all waited for the new first years.  
  
Half an hour later, the Sorting Ceremony had been finished.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin."  
  
Hermione heard her friends, Ron & Harry say, "Hear, hear!!"  
  
She shook her head. Some things never changed. She looked down just as the food started to appear. She picked up her fork and knife and began eating.  
  
************  
  
The Feast had finished, Dumbledore was just finishing his speech. Then he looked directly at Hermione. She nodded.  
  
After the other students were walking to their dormitories, Hermione walked to Dumbledore. Draco was already there with his usual sneer on too.  
  
"Good, you're both here, now if will kindly follow me, you find out what your new dormitories look like."  
  
They obediently followed Dumbledore with about 1 m gap in between them. Dumbledore led them to a quiet corridor. Then he stopped at a portrait of a lady, in her early twenties with rosy cheeks and bright blonde, waist length hair. She was wearing a blue dress up to her knees.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face Draco and Hermione. "This is the entrance to your dormitories, this is Amelia," Dumbledore turned and pointed at the portrait. She did a little curtsey and said, "Hello, enjoy your stay here."  
  
Hermione smiled at her. Draco nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued to talk, " Now your password is ' Ton tongue toffees', remember that." He turned and muttered the password to Amelia, the portrait door swung open and he walked inside. Draco and Hermione followed him. Hermione gasped she looked around. This was even better than the Gryffindor common room! To her left the fire was crackling away. It had a long couch that would have fitted 5 people and 2 separate chairs on either side of it.  
  
To her right, there was a long table with 10 chairs. (A/N: I'm bad at discribing things _) it had a bookshelf near it too.  
  
( The pic below is just so it can give an idea of what it looks like)  
  
Hermione's room | | bathroom| | Draco's room  
  
_______________________ __________________________  
  
\ stair /  
  
\ case /  
  
In front of her was a long stair case that lead to their rooms. She looked at Draco. Even he couldn't surpress the look of awe from his face. He was just as impressed about their common room as her.  
  
They walked up the stairs and stopped outside a door that had bubbles on it. To the left was a door with the letters HG ingraved on it. To the right was also a door with ingravings on it, but these letters said DM.  
  
Dumbledore started to talk again. "As you can see, you both have your own rooms. The one on the left is yours Hermione, the one on the right is your room Mr. Malfoy. The room in front of you is the bathroom. These will be your rooms for the rest of the year.  
  
"Well that's the introduction to your dormitories. Now I've got something to tell you. You both have to participate in making this years ball. It can be held when you want and you can call it what ever you want. All that I want you both to do is help design it .. and to co operate. You can have the prefects to help set it up. My decision is final. Good night to you both." He took a deep breath and walked out of the room with a twinkle in his eyes leaving Hermione and Draco shocked.  
  
Hermione moaned loudly. Not again!!!  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco too was pissed off with Dumbledore's decision. How could this happen to him. Yet a feeling inside of him was sort of happy...  
  
What are thinking! Stupid. She's a mudblood!  
  
He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her. Draco felt tired now, he walked to his room. He heard Hermione do the same as she closed the door to her room. He walked into his.  
  
Inside, it had a four post bed (queen sized) with his house colours, green and silver. Way better than the dungeons! He changed into his boxers and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep at once.  
  
A/n: How was that one? Was it good. I'm surprised I actually updated it so soon. If u can, give me some ideas. 


	4. Chapter 3

Love or Hate?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. She sat up and looked around the room. Clutching her head she looked at the clock on her bedside table. 7 o'clock, she had to wake up for class. She changed into her school uniform and walked out of her room.  
  
She didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall so she called a house elf to come up to her room.  
  
"What tis Miss wanting?" squeaked the little house elf,Toby.  
  
"Ummm.. let's see strawberries and whipped cream please. Lots."  
  
"Right a way Miss!" said Toby, he did a quick bow and scrambled out of the room.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was half way through the strawberries and whipped cream when she heard a yawn. She looked up from her newspaper. Draco had woken up, finally. He started to strech and yawn again.  
  
He was only wearing boxers. Hermione looked at his body. Nice flat stomach Draco. So he works out, better enjoy it while it last. Then she mentally slapped herself. Did she like looking at Malfoy have naked!!?  
  
She flushed and quickly looked back at the news paper. Draco saw her blush and he smirked. "Like what you see Granger?"  
  
"You wish Malfoy!" Hermione spat at him.  
  
He laughed. He walked over to the table and sat down. He crossed his arms and put it on the table and rested his chin on it. He gazed at her for a while. She felt his eyes staring at her. She ignored him.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"Strawberries and Cream." She replied. "Do you want one?"  
  
"umm. okay." He said.  
  
She picked a strawberry from the pile that was left and scooped some cream. "Open your mouth please."  
  
"Why, Granger, I can do it myself." He said.  
  
"You wouldn't want to dirty yourself would you Malfoy?" she replied to him casually.  
  
"Of course, I knew you couldn't resist me, the God himself." He chuckled.  
  
Hermione flashed him a dangerous glare. If looks could kill, he would have been killed 10 times. She stuffed the strawberry into his mouth, causing him to shut up. He choked on it and started coughing. Then swallowed and started to laugh again.  
  
"You stupid git!!" she said.  
  
With a final glare, she picked up her bag and walked out of their common room to meet her friends in the Great Hall.  
  
*************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Draco got changed and went to his first class, Charms. He looked at his expensive gold watch. 10 minutes until class started. Just enough time. He went around the corner and saw ...  
  
"There you are Drakey!!"  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Draco looked at Pansy with a panic look on his face. Doesn't this girl ever give up, he thought. He turned around and started to walk in the other direction. More like run!!!  
  
"You're not gonna get away that easily Drakey!!"  
  
She drew out her wand and muttered the Leg Locker curse. Draco's legs snapped together causing him to trip over. But that didn't stop him from trying to get away. He started to crawl, dragging his legs.  
  
Pansy smiled. She ran to him and said, "Draco, you haven't given me my morning kiss yet." She clamped her mouth over his before he could say anything. Pansy of course was enjoying this but Draco was hating every second! And slowly he was losing oxygen ..  
  
*************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked out the girls' toilets. She had gone in before Charms had started. She told her friends that she would catch up with them. She strolled around the corner.  
  
Ewwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! Gross!! , she thought. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope, it was real.  
  
She looked at Draco. He looked at her with pleading eyes clearly saying HELP ME!!. She gave him a little smile and mouthed, "I think I'll wait a bit."  
  
He gave her another pleading looking. She sighed. "You owe me one!" She muttered a little spell, blowing Pansy away from Draco. Then she said the couter-curse for the Leg Locker curse. "Stay away from him, Parkison!" Pansy pouted and walked away to the Charms class.  
  
Draco stood up and brushed the dust off his robes. He was panting hard, like he was out of breath.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. He glared at her and said angrily, "Do you think suffocating is funny. Especially if that slut was clamping her mouth over yours." He paused and shivered. This would be one of his worst memories from school. She chuckled. "Remember, you owe me one."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "We better go quickly, class is about to start." They walked together in silence. They got to Charms door. Hermione said, "Wait let me go first, you don't want them to think that your with a mudblood, do you?." He nodded. She walked and didn't turn to look back.  
  
Draco couldn't help but have this weird feeling in his guts. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this my 4th or 5th chappie. This one might be bad coz I couldn't get the original document to come up.(Stupid mother f***en laptop.) *slaps comp*. Oh well, this one will have to do. Sowwie peepz :P I'm really sorry _.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco watched as Hermione walked into the classroom. He felt a weird feeling in his guts. He'd never had this feeling before. Part of him was sort of liking this feeling. He wasn't sure what it was all about.  
  
He started to shake his head as he walked in.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Wha- Oh... ummmmmm... No Professor."  
  
He walked over and sat next to Goyle. He didn't listen to what was going around him until Goyle shook his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, mate, class finished."  
  
Draco looked around him. The classroom was empty. He stood up and took his bags with him. He sighed and started to think to himself again.  
  
*****************  
  
In the Great Hall, everyone came from there dormitories for dinner. Draco stared at the Gryffindor table absent mindly. Then his eyes fell on Hermione. he stared at her. He looked back down at his dinner. The had been stabbing it with his fork for quite some time now. It looked like something was eaten then thrown up again. He lost his appetite.  
  
"Hey, Draco, mate, are you going to eat that?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"NO WAY!" he hissed at Crabbe.  
  
He turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was laughing with Harry and Ron. He had the sudden urge to be apart of their table.  
  
Snap out of it!!! He thought, what is going on with you lately. He heard muching noises beside him. He turned to look at Crabbe. He was eating the thing called food that was once on Draco's plate.  
  
He gave Crabbe a disgusted look before bolting out of the Great Hall before he could throw up.  
  
He ran to Amelia(the girl in the portrait) and muttered Ton Tongue Toffees. He walked into the warm, cosy room. He flopped on to the couch and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione flicked her hair back as she finished her dinner. She finished her dinner and said Good night to her friends. She walked to her dormitory happily. She went into her room and got changed into a midnight blue dress gown past her knees. She picked a book out of her shelf.  
  
She strolled out of her room. She was about to flop herself on the couch, she noticed that someone was already there.  
  
Hermione put down her book on the floor. She walked over to him queitly, not wanting him to wake up. He had a stray strand of hair, she gently started to pull it back when .....  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Draco had suddenly woke up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Did I scare you?" he said in half concerned voice.  
  
"If you wanna know, you scared the shits out of me, or didn't you hear me scream Malfoy?" said Hermione rubbing her wrist.  
  
Draco sneered. He looked down at what she was wearing. Nice, he thought, shows more of those sexy cur- WHAT ARE THINKING!! STUPID STUPID.  
  
HE sneered again and said, "I thought the book worm wouldn't wear stuff like that." Pointing at her dress. She looked down and blushed a deep red.  
  
She got up to leave. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her down and planted a gently, but pleasant kiss on her lips. Hermione broke away. She flushed even deeper red.  
  
Then he whispered in her ear, "Good night 'Mione."  
  
She turned straight away. She scurried to her room saying, "Good night ... Draco."  
  
Just at that moment, Draco realised what he had just done, he groaned and flopped back on to the couch. What had he done??!!  
  
A/N: how'd u like dat? I won't rite more until I get more reviews. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: ok peepz. Thanx 4 ur reviews. I've got enuff 2 continue the story. I just thought of the next bit (coz most of the time I just make it along as I go.) for the next chappie. It sounds good to me. I wont more reviews though. Plez?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with a slight head cold. He put his hand to his head. Then flashes of the night before came back to him. He groaned as he saw them flash through his mind.  
  
Remembering that he kissed Hermione, he picked up one of his pillows and put his face into it and yelled into it, letting the rage go away. When he finished, he was out of breath. He looked at his watch. 5 o'clock, he thought, might as well and have a run around the pitch.  
  
He climbed out of bed and changed into bike shorts, a t-shirt and a jacket. Grabbing a water bottle, he walked out to the Quidditch pitch. I think 6 or 7 laps today, thought Draco. Dropping his bottle and jacket on the grass, he started to jog around the pitch.  
  
He felt relaxed as he ran. Nothing to hold him back. His mind cleared as he started the next lap.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione jolted awake. Her hair was a bit messy and her pillows and blanket had fallen of the bed. She sighed as she picked up her pillows. She'd been having nightmares of Draco and her. Or were they sweet dreams?  
  
She shook her head. No nightmares, definitely nightmares! Nothing more. She looked at her watch. 6 in the morning. Pretty early. Hermione didn't feel like sleeping anymore so she walked to the bathroom to have a bath/ avoid Draco. She walked quietly out of her bedroom. Looking at his closed door, she thought that he was still asleep.  
  
She got into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She looked at the large bath tub. It wasn't as big as the prefects' bathroom, but it looked like it was big enough to fit about 4 people in there. And it also had probably as many taps as the prefects one.  
  
She turned a few taps on. All different sort of bubbles came out. Big ones, little ones, even funny shaped ones. She waited until it filled up to about ¾ of the tub. Then she got undressed and dipped in.  
  
Hermione relaxed as she felt the warm water touch her skin. "Ahhhhhh .." She felt drowsy, she fell half asleep. She didn't even hear the knock on the door.  
  
****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was puffing at the end of his last lap. Puffing hard, he picked up his bottle and took a long drink. Feeling very sweaty, he walked back to the castle slowly.  
  
He entered the common room quietly, glancing at Hermione's door. It was closed, he assumed that she was still sleeping. Mainly because it was a bit past six. He took off his t- shirt and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
He decide to take a shower now. He grabbed his things and headed for the bathroom door. As he got closer, he thought he heard a voice go "Ahhhhhhh..."  
  
He paused, Hermione wouldn't have been up this early in the morning, would she? He knocked on the door. No response. He entered the bathroom and saw her. He gazed at her longingly.  
  
Coming back to his senses, he tiptoed out quietly, closing the door behind him. When he was sure that the door was closed, he leaned against the wall and slid down.  
  
If she found out what just happened, he thought, she'd kill me on the spot, especially with what happened last night. I better keep this to myself... But, damn! Did she look hot!!!!!!!  
  
He stood up and walked to his bedroom door trying to figure out was happening with his feelings with Hermione.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione floated gently, just under the surface. She thought she heard the door screech open. She didn't realize that Draco was watching her. She didn't even realize when he closed the door again!!!  
  
She stayed like that for half an hour. She woke up from her dreams about Draco again. She felt unusually uncomfortable. She got up from the bath tub and climbed out.  
  
Hermione was dripping wet. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She was really, really confused. She dried herself and grabbed a bath robe and put it on. She opened the door and look who was there. Draco!  
  
She blushed. She never noticed his eyes were not grey and dull, but, a very faint bluey colour. She saw him look up and down, and he also blushed too.(Not to mention, dropping his jaw slightly. ^_^ )  
  
She turned to her left and walked away, leaving him speechless. He gazed at her as she walked to her room. She felt his eyes and the back of her neck. She closed her door, slightly panting from her nervousness. She jumped onto her bed and let out her frustration by hitting the pillows.  
  
Why was Draco making her feel this way??????????  
  
A/N: I don't know if that was good. I was sorta lazy, coz I do this at nite be4 I sleep.review and make me happy that I actually stay up for sumthing. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Was the last chapter good? If it wasn't, I hope you like this one. Bear with me on the potions bit. I had to make it hurry up a bit so it would be interesting.  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco gazed at Hermione, up and down. He blushed, something he rarely did. She walked away from him. Her face was also deep red.  
  
She left him there, staring after her. Why is she tormenting me so badly????????!!! Thought Draco. I need a cold shower. Yes, that's what I need!!!  
  
He walked in and got into the shower. He turned the tap. The cold blast hit his back. This would take his mind off Hermione, for a while.  
  
After his cold shower, he put a towel around his waist and walked out. He saw something dash out of the common room. It was Hermione. She left her half finished breakfast on the table.  
  
He sighed. He knew that Hermione was trying to avoid him. He didn't feel like eating at all so he got changed and walked out of the common room.  
  
He went into the Great Hall to look for Goyle and Crabbe. They were stuffing their mouths with food. It looked they were having an eating competition again. He rolled his eyes in disgust. They just never gave up on food.  
  
"Quickly finish your stupid game," he hissed at them, "Class is about to start." They finished their meal and wiped their hands on their robes. He walked towards the exit. Goyle and Crabbe ran after him. Then Goyle said, "Why are you in such a rush? We've got Double Potions with Gryffindor today."  
  
Draco stopped abruptly. Double potions with Gryffindor!!! NOOO!! He groaned loudly and banged his fist on the wall. Hermione again!! This couldn't be happening!  
  
***************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione saw Draco come out. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the common room like a mad maniac.  
  
She ran from the common room until she was around the first corner. She slowed down to a walk and leaned against the wall, panting. That was probably one of the fastest times she ran.  
  
She walked around to find Ginny. She needed to talk to somebody. She found Ginny in the library. She dragged her out and spilled her guts out about what happened last night. Ginny sat there, soaking in all the info that was being told to her.  
  
Then Ginny stood up and said, " I feel sorry for you, but you must have enjoyed that right? I mean, the hottest guy in school actually kissed you!" She had this excited look in her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in surprised, "How could you say that Ginny! And you're Harry's girlfriend!!!! If he heard this......"  
  
Ginny raised an eye brow. Then she put on a smile. "You're a lucky girl, you know, I mean so many girls would die for a kiss from him!"  
  
Hermione half smiled. "Yeah... but it's Malfoy we're talking about! And even if we were together, nothing would last because he's a Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah ... You're right," Ginny looked at her watch. "Shit! Class is gonna start soon. I better go..... but Hermione, remember this, some people change. I suggest, you change him with every chance you got, coz," she giggled, then said, "coz I think you guys would look cute together."  
  
Hermione jumped up. "How could you say that Ginny!!!!" said Hermione with embarrassment. Ginny let a shriek of laughter and ran down and yelled, "Bye Hermione, talk to you later."  
  
Hemione stared after her. Had she really meant that? She wasn't sure at all. She walked down the hall. She suddenly remembered what class she had Potions, with Slytherin. She groaned loudly. She didn't feel like seeing Draco. Not now anyway. She quickly ran to her class.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked in the dungeons with his 2 goons behind him. He looked around. Hermione was already there with her group of friends. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down.  
  
Snape came in and banged the door while he was at it. He looked sort of pleased with himself. This meant torture for Gryffindor, or both houses. He said loudly, "Today is your first day of potions for N.E.W.T's this year. We will be doing very complex potions this year so I decided to pair up everybody to work together for the rest of the year. Now listen for your name and partners:-  
  
"Weasley and Goyle  
  
Potter and Parkison  
  
Longbottom and Crabbe  
  
Granger and Malfoy  
  
Brown and Zabini  
  
Patil and .........."  
  
Snape continued to drawl the list of partners.  
  
Draco softly banged his head on the table. WHY DID THE BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
He felt sick as Snape asked for everyone to sit next to their partners. He looked at her. She looked like she wasn't going to move so he stood up and walked over. As he got closer, he heard Ron say to Hermione, "Don't worry, if does anything, I'll kill him."  
  
He sat down next to her. She looked straight at the blackboard as if there wasn't anybody next to her. He looked down. He didn't know what to say. He started to fidget with the sleeves of his robes and he felt very edgy. Another thing that he rarely did.  
  
Then Snape announced that they were going to start doing Truth Potions. Then he said he wanted everybody to try their own Truth Potion at the end of the class.  
  
Hermione started the potion quickly. Draco didn't even know what she was doing. But she did it really fast. He sat watching her for a while then said, "Can I ...Help??" she looked at him awkwardly then said, "Slice these up please."  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the session, occasionally talking. After a while, their potion was finished. Draco was satisfied that one of his potions really looked right for once. He heard Snape say, "Your potion should be a light gray and odorless by now."  
  
Draco turned around to look at the other people's potion. Harry and Pansy's potion was a dark gray and smelt like old fish. Ron and Goyle's potion was black and it looked like it was melting their cauldron. None of the others did better than Hermione and Draco.  
  
Then Snape's voice quietly said, "Now that your finished, I want the Slytherins to drink the potion and the Gryffindors will ask a question. You will not remember answering the question. Then Gryffindors will drink it."  
  
Draco felt very nervous, what would Hermione ask him!!! This could ruin his entire reputation!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: had to stop there sorry. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: ho was the last chapter. Did any one get pissed off at me because I stopped it? I just want to know. Now here is the next chappie.  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione didn't feel like talking to Draco during class. She decided to ignore his edginess.  
  
When he asked to help, she looked at him awkwardly. "Slice these up please." She said. When they were finished, Hermione and Draco's potion looked perfect. When she heard Snape say, "Now that your finished, I want the Slytherins to drink the potion and the Gryffindors will ask a question. You will not remember answering the question. Then Gryffindors will drink it."  
  
Hermione panicked, what will Malfoy ask? She thought. She looked at him. He looked nervous. She sighed, what should she ask him?  
  
Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Slytherin, please drink your potion." Neville spoke up, "Ummmm.. sir-r mm-yy c-cauldron mel-lted." Ron then said, "Umm sir, mine too."  
  
Snape turned to look at them, "Well, Goyle, Weasley, Crabbe and Longbottom can have a detention and do the potion again." The Slytherins stifled their laughter.  
  
By now, one by one, the Slytherins were drinking their potion. Draco reluctantly drank his. Hermione sighed, this was a stupid question but ...  
  
"Malfoy, why are you so edgy towards me?"  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye. "I th- I think I like you."  
  
She blinked, was this true. She must have gotten something wrong in the potion for once.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Really."  
  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know why, but some of her was really relieve and happy he said that. Then she remembered what Ginny said, "every chance you've got..." The potions affect was starting to wear off. Hermione continued crying. Draco looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Gryffindors, drink your potion."  
  
************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco could remember what had just happened. He looked at Hermione, who was crying. He was confused, what had he said?  
  
"Gryffindors, drink your potion." Said Snape.  
  
Hermione drinked her potion silently. He didn't know what to ask, he didn't want to ask anything mean so he asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione sniffed, "Coz- coz you just said you like me."  
  
Draco was in shock, how could he have said that. He couldn't have said that. Malfoys didn't have feelings. But then again, it was a truth potion and it was made by Hermione too.  
  
Then before he could reconsider the next question, he blurted out, "Do you like me?"  
  
"I gue-es so." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco was shocked/ overjoyed. He didn't know what to say. The potion started to wear off now. She looked confused as she saw his shocked face.  
  
He turned away. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment. He had never been embarrassed in front of many people. She looked at him, quietly wiping her tears away.  
  
Draco looked up as Snape said, "Class is finished, pack up your things and leave." There was a scramble of students eager to get out of class. Draco got up to leave, but saw Hermione was still there. He walked to her and said, "Forget what ever I said, we'll take later, our common room after dinner, okay?"  
  
And with that, he stood up and walked out the classroom. As he walked out , he saw the cold glares of Harry and Ron. So they saw Hermione cry, he didn't care....... did he?  
  
A/N: I'm to lazy, don't complain. Oh, I wanna read anonymous reviews, but be nice. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N : you peepz are lucky I even wrote today. Here is the story.  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Hermione walked out of the classroom to find Ron and Harry waiting for her. She put on a fake smile as they walked towards her. She didn't feel like talking to them, she needed time alone.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione? We saw you crying in class." Said Harry.  
  
Ron quickly said, "What did Malfoy say to you?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." She said. She saw them raise their eye brows.  
  
"Yeah right 'Mione, we saw you, okay. Don't try and lie to us." Said Harry.  
  
"It was nothing, okay? It's none of your business, don't try and talk to me about it, okay?"  
  
She brushed past them angrily. Why did Harry and Ron always try and but into her problems. It was sort of annoying at times.  
  
She quickly walked to her next class.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched Hermione from afar as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He sighed, he crossed his arms, put them on the table and rested his chin on them.  
  
He was practically miserable. He sighed again and pushed his plate forward. He didn't feel like eating. He hadn't eaten anything for the whole day so far.  
  
"Have it." Said Draco. He gestured to his plate when he saw Goyle glance at him.  
  
"Duh....thanks mate." Replied Goyle in his stupid voice.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhh Drakie!!!!!!" yelled Pansy as she entered the hall.  
  
He glanced at her and sighed, yet again. She didn't make him feel better at all. Maybe even worse.  
  
She sat right next to him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
He looked at her and raised an eye brow. Then replied, "Since when did you care. I heard you've been fucking with some guy in Ravenclaw or something."  
  
She frowned at him. Then she said, "NO! It was a Hufflepuff guy." She looked surprised at herself and covered her mouth. Draco found himself raising both his eye brows. He turned to look at Goyle.  
  
He shrugged and looked at him and said, "She's been like that since potions. Probably something wrong with her potion."  
  
She blushed deeply and ran out of the hall. He stood up and turned just in time to see Hermione leave too. He walked slowly to the exit. He felt weird again. Only harder.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was very quiet for the rest of the day, or so people told her. She didn't talk to Harry and Ron. She ignored them for most of the day.  
  
She gave a gigantic sigh as she walked to Amelia (girl in the portrait door). Amelia gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"What is wrong my dear?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Long story Amelia." Said Hermione. She walked into the common room. Her classes had just finished. She had run to her common room to be by herself for a while.  
  
She thought to herself, What do I need to calm me down............. Music, yes, music, that's what I need.  
  
With a flick of her wand, Hermione stacked the 9 chairs on top of each other and put it aside to the corner of the room. Then she transfigured the table to a big, black, shiny piano and the last chair into a long black one (you know the ones you see with the pianos that can fit like, 4 people on it.).  
  
She sat down and practised a bit on the piano. It had been a while since she had played on a piano. No-body but her parents knew that she had piano lessons on the holidays since her first year. She wasn't a professional, but her parents told her she was really good now.  
  
She flexed hands and started to play one of her favourite songs, Predictable. (this is Delta Goodrem's song, I really love her music. So every one support Delta through her cancer problem. ;) )  
  
*music starts to play*  
  
"I smile  
  
You say I take your breath away,  
  
You say you love me and you make  
  
All the right promises to break.  
  
And when I turn around,  
  
You're always there like that's a proof  
  
You really care, but I  
  
I see right through you and I think  
  
to myself  
  
You're just so predictable  
  
............  
  
.........."  
  
She sang beautifully. She continued to play. Not hearing the portrait door swing open.  
  
At the end of the song, she stopped and sighed. Then out of no where, a voice said quietly, "That was beautiful.... Hermione."  
  
She turned around to see a pair of faint blue eyes staring at her. She gasped and turned away. Oh my bloody god, she thought.  
  
****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked slowly to his common room in deep thought. He had told Hermione to meet him in the common room to talk. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to talk about. He had been trying to think of something to come up with.  
  
As he walked to Amelia, he heard music from inside. Quickly, he muttered 'Ton tongue toffee' to Amelia and swung the door open.  
  
And there was Hermione, playing on a Black, sleek piano. She was singing too. One of the most angelic voices he had ever heard. She plays and sings well too, he thought.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Hermione, he leaned against the door frame and quietly listen to her play.  
  
As she finished the song, she stopped and sighed. Then before he could stop himself, he announced his arrival by saying, "That was beautiful........ Hermione."  
  
She turned and looked at him straight in the eye. She turned away and gasped. He stared at her turned back for a while then heard her say, "You want to talk to me right?"  
  
"Right. I did."  
  
He heard Hermione muttering spells to put their dining table back together. He walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Come and sit with me." He turned to look at her. She hesitated, then move to sit next to him.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Now let's get back to business...."  
  
A/N: Buuaaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaa. I think that was the gayest part of this whole story so far. But was I mean to stop it there??????? Well if I was, sorry, I got a sore arm today. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I m back!! Here's the next chappie for your enjoyment. Enjoy! (that sounded gay. Hhhaahaaaaaa, sorry, im in a hi- po mood today).  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione quietly sat down next to him. She was worried with what would happen in the end.  
  
"Hermione, you listening to me?" asked Draco.  
  
She shook her head. He sighed. "What did I say to you in potions?"  
  
She sighed and tried to recall what he had said to her. Then she replied, "I asked you why you were so edgy and you said, ' I think I like you.' I was pretty shocked."  
  
Draco said, "You toold me you liked me too, you know that?" He glanced at her. She looked at him and protested, "I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did. I'll tell you 2 reasons how I know it's the truth. One: it was a truth potion and Two: You made it." replied Draco his voice rising with frustration.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay." She said. She ran her hand through her hair. This is getting difficult, she thought. Then said, "So what you said to my is true too, isn't it?" She turned to look at him.  
  
He turned away and blushed. "I guess it is," he mumbled.  
  
She turned away as she said, "Then why are you so mean to me?" She felt a hand grab hers. She felt unusually comfortable. She shifted a bit.  
  
Draco quickly said, "Well I'm sorry, okay? I'll make up for it. And there's no one who can control what I do now. Coz my dad's .... gone."  
  
She turned and looked at him. His eyes were full of sadness. She knew what he meant. His father had been killed when Harry had defeated Voldemort last year.  
  
She clutched his hand, trying to comfort him. He looked at her with a small smile. She raised her eye brows, this was the first time she had ever seen him smile a proper smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'm over it. Now that I think about it, I'm sort of glad he died," he paused as he saw the look of shock on his face, then said, "I guess you don't know why I'm glad, well because I was abused practically most of my childhood coz of him. He hurt my mother too. I guess that's why I was always so mean to you, I learnt it off him."  
  
He looked into the fire, with glassy eyes, as if he was daydreaming. He sighed, "I'm really sorry, 'Mione, if I caused you any pain at all."  
  
"Don't worry, I forgive you." Replied Hermione with a smile.  
  
Draco turned and leaned towards her. She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes. She felt his lips against hers, they were softer than she expected. He let him deepen the kiss as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She kissed him back gently. She felt a smile appear on his face as she kissed him back. This is better than our first kiss, thought Hermione.  
  
He put his arms around her waist. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. He pushed forward and let her lie on her back on the couch and continued to kiss and kiss.  
  
After what seemed like ages, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Why does he make me feel like jelly?!?! Thought Hermione. He leaned into kiss again. Hermione was only too happy to let him do so. But after a few seconds, she broke away.  
  
She didn't know why but it sorta didn't feel right. She said to him, "I've gotta go." Looking at his hurt face, she kissed him on the cheek. She quickly walked out of the common room. She leaned on the stone wall, what had she done?!?!?!?  
  
**************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes as he felt their lips break away. He hid the look of disappointment from his face. It was good while it lasted, he thought. She looked a bit flushed. All girls he kissed looked like that. He was used to it by now.  
  
He leaned in to have another go. She didn't protest. It only lasted a few seconds though. He looked at her face. It seemed confused. She quickly said, "I've gotta go." He gave her a hurt face. She gently kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the common room.  
  
As the door closed, he slumped back on the couch. What was going on???????? Feeling frustrated, he punched his fist into the couch. He had already confessed that he liked her, why was she running away? Did go to fast? Should he slow down? He wasn't sure where he went wrong.  
  
He walked into his room and slumped onto his bed, arms spread out like a bird. He took out a bewitched CD Walkman. No body knew that he knew lots of things about muggles, he had made friends with a muggle born after his father died. His friend, Dom ( short for Dominic), had helped him get over his father.  
  
Dom taught him all these things about muggle customs, and, funnily enough, Draco actually enjoyed it. Dom had shown him music CDs and Draco went practically psycho over music. Now a days, he wondered how he had lived with out it.  
  
He turned on the CD player and put the headphones on. Music flowed into his ears. He calmed down a little. Good Charlotte always calmed him down. He was feeling sleepy now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had fled to the Great Hall to eat a quick dinner and then to talk to Ginny. She needed to spill her guts right now. It was easier than keeping it herself. She gulped down her dinner, faster than ever before.  
  
After having dinner, she ran to the Gryffindor common room. Then she remembered she didn't know the password. She groaned loudly. She'd have to wait. She leaned on the stone wall. Then she heard a voice say, "Hey, you lucky girl."  
  
She turned to look at a red head. "Good, come on I gotta tell you something." 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: hello!!!! Here is my next chapter. I need a few suggestion to help me keep this story going or else it's gonna stop there. You don't want that do you? J  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione ignored the whimpering Weasley that she was dragging to an empty classroom.  
  
"Stop 'Mione!! Please! You're holding my wrist to tight and you're going to fast! I just ate dinner you know!!!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Hermione loosened her grip, "Sorry, I'm just sort of, well, worried I guess. I really need to talk to you .... Ah! This will do."  
  
Hermione dragged Ginny to an empty classroom and sat Ginny down. "Ginny, your in for a long story, and please don't laugh, okay?"  
  
"Oh! I like long stories and I'll try not to laugh," replied Ginny  
  
**************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up. As he listen to The Anthem by Good Charlotte for the fifth time, Draco sighed. He wanted Hermione bad, and anything he wanted, he got. Well that was how it went for a reach kid. He'd get Hermione if it was the last thing he did. No matter what, he'd get Hermione before the end of the year finished. That was final.  
  
He shifted to a more comfortable postition. He looked at his watch. 7:30. Dinner was probably finished. He'd have breakfast in the morning. He rolled over and started his plan to get Hermione's heart. He'd have for sure.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione gazed at Ginny with a deep breath. She'd just finished explaining what happened. Ginny was sinking in all the info slowly before putting a sly smile on. She was about to say something but was stopped by some noise outside the classroom.  
  
Hermione opened the door and out fell Harry and Ron. She was practically fuming. "Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley. Did you hear me talking, coz if you did, you are both dead. You hear me?"  
  
They both shook their heads, "We just got here."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, giving them deathly glare.  
  
They nodded their heads furiously. Giving them another glare she headed for the door. "Come on, Gin. Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Ginny walked after her. She gave the boys a cheerful wave before leaving.  
  
"All we wanted to do was found out why she wasn't talking to us, that's all," mumbled Ron.  
  
************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco heard the door swing open. Not wanting to get up and check who it was, he rolled over. He heard two pairs of feet walking up the stairs, and two voices talking quietly. He could tell one voice was Hermione's, but he couldn't make out the other persons one.  
  
He sighed. Back to planning. He heard a door being open then shut. He looked at his watch again. About 9 o'clock. ½ an hour more, he thought, then I'll have a shower and go to bed.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Draco got up and turned off his CD Walkman. He grabbed his silky, black boxers and a towel and headed off to the bathroom. As he walked closer, he heard Hermione's door open. He twisted around to see Hermione and a red head. Hermione and Weasley, he thought.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned away. Ginny was stifling her laughter and said, "Hey, Malfoy."  
  
"Hey back to you Weasley," replied Draco, who looked at them before turning around and walking into the bathroom, without blushing too. He closed the door behind him. Then he heard a muffled voice say, "Ginny!! How could you!?!" then there was laughter...  
  
He strode over to the shower, throwing his things on the floor and started to take his clothes off and entered the shower. Turning the tap, he let the cold water spray down his back. He shivered slightly. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair.  
  
After his cold shower, he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. Then he put on his boxers on and walked outside. Hermione was sitting down on the couch, reading her book. She turned to look at him, with a bit of pink rising to her cheeks.  
  
"I'm guessing Weasley is gone," said Draco dryly.  
  
"Yep," said Hermione. She had a deeper shade of pink on her cheeks.  
  
He frowned, then blurted out angrily, "What is it with you? You're always blushing when I'm around, it's getting annoying."  
  
"Sorry, can't help it," said Hermione, blushing even more and turning back to her book. Draco silently groaned, not good in his plan to win her heart. He threw his towel over his shoulder and walked into his room. He had to be nice to her. That was one thing he knew.  
  
He sat on his bed, thinking for quite a long time. Then he stood up and walked out of his room. Hermione was asleep. Damn! He thought, I wanted to talk to her. She laid on the couch, book on top of her chest, sleeping quietly. He carefully sat down beside her, and watched her sleeping for a while. Then he scooped her up carefully in his arms, and lifted her to her room.  
  
Once he was in her room, he laid her down carefully on the bed, then he tucked her in. She looked really peaceful. He gazed at her before gently pressing his lips against hers.  
  
When he broke away, he saw her smile and turn away, murmuring something. A smirked appeared on his face. Winning her would be easy. He stood up and walked out the door, taking one last glance at her before closing the door.  
  
************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up bright and early, only to find herself wearing last nights' clothes. She shrugged and got changed. She walked out the door to find Draco. She forced herself not to blush. She smiled pleasantly at him before making a move to the portrait door.  
  
He stood in her way. She looked up at him with quizzical look. "What?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about last night, can we call it a truce and be friends ..... Hermione?" (All part of his plan)  
  
He extended his hand. She hesitated for a while, then shook it. "All right Draco." She tried to walk past him but he stopped her, "Can I come to breakfast with you? Don't worry, we won't walk in together. Or we could go in together and look angry at each other. Oh, and one more thing, there's an owl waiting for you. Over there."  
  
She walked over to a elegant, brown owl. It stuck out its leg and Hermione grabbed the letter and started to read. She recognized the writing instantly. "Oh my god!!!!!!" she screamed as she read the end of the letter.  
  
"What?" asked Draco, sounding shocked. "Quick Draco! Let's get to breakfast, I've got to see Ginny!"  
  
She grabbed her bag as Draco slung his over his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door at a jogging pace. She heard him say, "For a girl, you're pretty strong and quick."  
  
"Thanks, it's from carrying so many books and getting to class on time," she said loudly, grinning. She heard him laugh and saying, "That was funny!" "But it's true you know," she replied.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what the letter was all about?" asked Draco.  
  
"Later."  
  
They made it to the Great Hall. Hermione stopped running. She leaned on the wall for support, panting. She never noticed how far away from the Great Hall they were. "Go in first," she said, "I need to catch my breath."  
  
"OK," replied Draco. He was panting too. He walked in slowly. She waited a few seconds before coming in. She walked directly to the Gryffindor table. She searched for a red head. She spotted Ginny. She walked over to her. Then she said excited to Ginny, "You are never gonna guess what just happened!"  
  
Ginny looked at her saying, "Do tell, I don't like waiting for things."  
  
"Well....."  
  
A/N: Dont hate me for that. Its just fun, doing cliffys. I need more reviews, then u can find out wat happens 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi again! Did everyone like my last chapter? Well, here's the next chapter for you.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was practically squealing with excitement when Hermione finished telling her the news.  
  
"Wow! Hermione! You are so bloody lucky. I didn't think he would have time to write to you. I mean well, you know!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"I know! I'm so bloody happy. Let's go tell Ron and Harry."  
  
"No, don't tell them. Let's give them a little surprise."  
  
"Well, okay, but I know they won't like not knowing.  
  
************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco gazed at Hermione as he sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Then he turned back to his breakfast, eating it without knowing what it was.  
  
"Hey Draco, I didn't know you liked porridge?" said Goyle  
  
Draco looked down at what he was eating. "Gross!" exclaimed Draco. He hated porridge!  
  
He ran out of the Hall, followed by shouts of laughter from the Slytherin table before the teachers asked them to settle down.  
  
*************  
  
Draco washed his face after he threw up in the boys' toilets. His eyes were bloodshot and bulging from throwing up. He washed his face again. He slowly staggered out of the toilets. Note to self, he thought, never eat when watching Hermione.  
  
He walked to his first class, with red, bloodshot eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was talking to her friends when Hermione came up to her. When she had told her about the letter that she had just received, Ginny was practically squealing with excitement.  
  
Ginny continued to talk to Hermione, but felt a cerain pair of eyes from the Slytherin table watching them. Draco, of course was staring at Hermione, not her. He had this puppy-love look in his eyes. Ginny, of course, recognised this look because it was the sort of look Harry had before they went out togther.  
  
Ginny forced herself not to shake her head. Hermione was smart, but when it came to the game of love, she was just so clueless. When Hermione and her had their little talk in Hermione's room, she thought that Draco and her would ever work out. Hermione said Draco would never help and try and keep a relationship working mainly because with the kind of personality he had.  
  
But seeing that look in his eyes, she knew he would try and get her. Ginny made a vow to herself that she would help Draco in anyway she could. But there was only one flaw to her promise. Ginny knew a certain person would probably ruin Draco and Hermione's relationship.  
  
When they finished talking, Hermione walked off to her class and so did Ginny. Ginny decided the next time she saw Draco, she'd give him a little advice .....  
  
**********************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco knew his and Hermione's friendship togther would take him a step closer to getting Hermione. When he asked if they could be friends, Draco thought it would take a couple of days to get her to agree. But when she decided straight away, Draco went ballistic in his mind. Great, he thought, now I have to make a new plan.  
  
So, now, Draco was making a new plan during class. He wasn't paying any attention at all. He didn't even listen when he got a detention!  
  
Crabbe gave him a weird look when he didn't object the detention. He gave Draco a knuge(sp?) in the arm. Draco came out of his trance and gave a sharp, "What?" that made Crabbe flinch. "Mate... Do you know that you just got a detention?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"What?!? Why?"  
  
"Coz you weren't listening."  
  
"Damn it!" hissed Draco, clenching his fists. God, he thought, thinking about Hermione's making me sick and into trouble. Damn!  
  
(this is the bit where u find out who da letter waz from. ()  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione hummed happily as she walked down the hall. She couldn't resist taking the letter out of her pocket and re-reading it. She gazed at the end of the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know it has been a long time since I've talked to you, but you know what's it like. I'm really bussy now a days.  
Anyway, I want to know how you've been. I'm tired out on most days, but genrally I'm okay. I've been training hard lately.  
Well, now I've got some news to tell you. We just found out that our next game is in a 6 or 7 months! Can you believe that?  
Anyway, I've decided to come and visit you at Hogwarts for a bout 2 months. Isn't that great? I'll be there before Christmas. Be there waiting for me!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Victor.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was only October. She wished time would pass quickly. She desperately wanted to see him again. She had to wait another 2 months! She felt disappointed that she couldn't see him earlier.  
  
Hermione had just finished that days' classes. She was walking back to her common room. He had said he'd come before Christmas ....... shit Christmas!!! That's when she wanted the ball to be! She'd better get it ready in time for Victor.  
  
She fastened her pace to her common room.  
  
Then she remembered that she'd have to work with Draco. Damn!, she thought, I need to find him. Or better yet, after dinner.  
  
****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked angrily to the Great Hall. Damn!!!!!!!!!, he thought. Why?  
  
He'd gotten into trouble 6 times all together (He'd been keeping count) and gotten 2 detentions. He had been thinking of Hermione every one of those times. Can you believe it?, he thought, How much can she get you into trouble?  
  
"Malfoy!" yelled a voice. He turned around and groaned. It was Snape. "How are we today, Malfoy?"  
  
"Um .. Okay?" answered Draco looking uncertain.  
  
"Well, then. Why is it that I have 6 different teachers telling me you weren't paying attention during class and 2 of them telling me you've got detention from each?" asked Snape, his voice rising.  
  
"Um ... I don't know?" said Draco.  
  
"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. It won't look good, you being Head boy. Understand?" Draco nodded his head furiously.  
  
"Off to dinner with you then."  
  
Draco slouched of to dinner, only to be stopped yet again by a red head.  
  
A/N: ..... Well? How was it? I only had one idea, and I finished it in the last 2 chapters. Start reviewing........... Now!!! Gimme ideas!!  
  
P.S I won't rite much next week. I'll be on school camp. Sorry!!! (  
  
My thank you list for reviewers:  
  
HappySnakes Rule- thanx for the idea  
  
cherry-sweetness-angel - I know ur alwayz gonna read my things (  
  
Kelli Granger- thank u very much. * takes a bow*  
  
Angelic-Winkles- sorry =) it's 2 get more reviews.  
  
Trinka- now u know wat it sez  
  
glitter kitty- yeah! Omg! Dats my fave 2! Wat other Delta. G songs u like?  
  
Majose- thanx ((((((  
  
fruitz-kandi- hey1 I cant help it if it was chessy *evil grin*. All part of da story! 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!! I'm back!!!!! With another chappie too! = )  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's arm. "Come on," she said, "I wanna have a little chat."  
  
"Why?" asked Draco, "Stop pulling me, I got into heaps of trouble today! I'm not in the mood Weasley!"  
  
She looked at him in the eye and said sharply, "First of all, my name is Ginny, use it! And second of all, it's about Hermione too." He immediately shut up and followed Ginny into an empty classroom.  
  
She quickly sat down and gestured to Draco to do the same. He plonked himself down. "Now, do you know that letter that was sent to Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Um . yeah. The owl delivered it this morning. She didn't have time to tell me what it was about and who it was from," replied Draco.  
  
"Yeah, well it was from Victor."  
  
"Not ... Krum, you mean?" said Draco as his face fell. This wasn't good news.  
  
"Yep, Victor Krum. And I can tell you, he is totally gonna ruin your chances with Hermione," said Ginny in matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Who said I wanted to get Hermione!" hissed Draco defensively.  
  
"One you're calling her Hermione," *Draco groaned silently* "And you were giving her that puppy-love look at breakfast when she was talking to me."  
  
Draco frowned. "Did not."  
  
"Don't deny it Malfoy, I mean I already know that look," said Ginny.  
  
"My name is Draco, use it," said Draco in a mocking voice. A smirked appeared on his face.  
  
"If you stop doing that more often, you might have an easier chance!" Draco instantly stopped smirking.  
  
"Now I'm here to help you get her, personally, I don't trust Victor. He's nice and all that, but I have this little bad feeling about him. Now here's what I want you to do before he comes ......."  
  
********************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione quickly gulped down some food. Less than 2 months to prepare for the Christmas Ball, she thought. Thinking about how close it was made her lose her appetite. This wasn't like her at all. What happened to the miss- know-it-all that remembered everything??  
  
She scratched her head. She wanted to go find Draco to start planning the ball. She headed to the door with her head down, deep in thought. As she got closer, she could just see a blonde haired guy. She lifted her head to take a better look. Yep, it was him.  
  
She strode over to him. "I need to talk to you," she said sharply.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "What did I do now? I've gotten into lots of trouble today, with 2 detentions! Frankly, I'm not in the mood!" said Draco, his voice slightly rising.  
  
"Well sorry, but we have got start planning the ball. Come with me up to the common room, we've got to start tonight."  
  
"Can't it wait? I haven't had dinner, plus I've got my first detention tonight at 9 o'clock. And we can't start tomorrow night coz I've my second detention at ½ past 8," he sighed and took a breath then said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I've got things to do. How about next week. .... Please?"  
  
He looked at Hermione. He looks tired, she thought, might let him off, just this time. "All right." He looked totally relieved.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, I owe you one."  
  
"That's twice you owe me now. You still haven't paid me back from saving you from Parkinson. Well, anyway, I've got to go finish some homework. See ya."  
  
She walked out the door without another word. She walked silently back to her common room. Need .... music, she thought. She ran to her room and grabbed her bewitched CD Walkman and some CDs from her pile. She slid the earphones on and cranked up the volume. She sat on the couch, listening to her favourite songs.  
  
After about an hour, she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I'm really sorry 4 not riting any chappies lately..and my latest chapters suck... I've got a major writer's block... I think I can start writing another chappie soon... Maybe after my little holiday.. Well. anyway. I'm sorry!!!  
  
Kisses-from-angelz 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: this chapter mite be bad.. I dont know.. I need ideas 4 the next chapter.. Im sorry if it sucks.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Draco had his dinner, he considered Ginny's help with getting Hermione. Then he remembered what Ginny said about Krum coming to Hogwarts for a while.... That would ruin his plan completely.  
  
Yes, he thought, I better have Ginny help me in this one. He put his head down and quickly finished his dinner before Goyle or Crabbe ate the rest of it.  
  
At 9 o'clock, Draco walked into the trophy room to find Filch. He didn't look very happy. Probably because the punishment wasn't as harsh as he wanted it to be.  
  
He pointed to the dirty trophies in the corner. "Clean them. Pure elbow grease. Understand?"  
  
Draco nodded and sighed as he bent down to pick up a dirty trophy and started to clean.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione jolted awake when the portrait door opened and hit the wall with a thud. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see had arrived.  
  
It was Draco, looking rather uncomfortable. He looked like he was in pain.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" asked Hermione with a yawn.  
  
"I was in the trophy room cleaning the trophies. I couldn't use magic. It's unbelievable. I didn't know there were that many trophies. Now my arm is really sore."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before heading off to her room to put her things away. "I think you need a massage Draco," she yelled.  
  
"It is your lucky day because I'm an expert. Just lie on the couch."  
  
When she came out, Draco was lying on the couch, tired as ever. She climbed on to the end of the couch. "Which arm?"  
  
"Right," he said simply.  
  
She started to massage him. He let a little moan of relaxation. Hermione felt his muscles loosen up. After a few minutes, Draco said, "You're really good. Now that your doing this, could you do my shoulders?"  
  
"Slave driver."  
  
After ½ an hour of massaging, Draco got up from the couch. He had a smile on his face. "You're the best so far. If I ever need a massage, I'll just call you!"  
  
"Thanks," replied Hermione.  
  
Draco let out a yawn. "Thanks, Hermione. I really needed that." He gave her a hug of gratitude. Hermione inhaled. God he smelt good!!!! "Well I'm going to bed. You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going up too."  
  
They walked up the stairs together. "Night," said Draco. "Night," said Hermione sleepily. She opened her door and went straight in. As she put her pyjamas on, she couldn't help thinking, I'm beginning to like this new Draco. Maybe I like him more than a friend........ No! he's nothing more than a friend. It will always be that way. What would Ron and Harry think?  
  
Hermione shook her head feeling confused.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up early the next morning. He got out of bed and checked himself in the mirror. His hair was all messy. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to put his hair back to its sleek state. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hermione.  
  
He opened his door and stumbled out. He was never a morning person. He walked down the stairs to find Hermione already there at the table, reading the Daily Prophet.(sp?)  
  
"Morning," said Hermione, with a cheerful smile. A smile that made him wide awake.  
  
"Morning yourself," he said causally, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," he said. Dreaming about you, he thought.  
  
"How's your arm?" asked Hermione, turning back to the paper.  
  
Draco moved it a bit, then replied, "A little."  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"10 to 7." Draco groaned.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get changed..... and then snooze for a couple of minutes," he said. "Wake me up before class starts. What do we have today?"  
  
"Double potions and Charms," said Hermione rather stiffly. Draco silently gulped. She hadn't got over the little incident.  
  
When he walked out, Hermione was putting books into her bag. She glanced up at him. "Quick! You better go now, because I need to go to the library."  
  
"I'll come too."  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Ummmm. okay. If you're sure."  
  
He grabbed his bag and ran after Hermione. He looked around the empty corridor just in case. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "How long do you think we keep this secret that a Slytherin and Gryffindor being friends? I mean... .. Enemies suddenly becoming friends. It sounds fishy."  
  
"I'm not sure. Sure enough, our friends won't be happy. I can imagine Ron go ballistic!" replied Hermione. A picture of Ron going scarlet appeared in her head. "He'd probably try and bash you up."  
  
"Pppfffffftttttt. That stupid carrot head? Please. He sucks at about everything," said Draco.  
  
Hermione threw his arm off her. "Draco, do not insult my friends!" she shouted angrily. "You might think it's funny, but I don't. If we're really friends, you will try keep your insults to a minimum. Understand?" she asked, looking at him with scary look that he probably could never master.  
  
"Er.. Okay..."  
  
"Good," she turned around, then said cheerfully, "Now let's go to the library."  
  
"Scary and demanding," he muttered.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione took another book off the shelf. She put the book on top of her large pile. She tried to lift it up but couldn't. She sighed. She wanted all the books on the pile.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
"Thanks Draco."  
  
She took 4 books off the top of the pile and let Draco carry the rest. She led him to an empty table. She sat down.  
  
Draco slammed the books down. "How many fucking books do you need!" hissed Draco. He groaned loudly as he sat down.  
  
Hermione smirked. "A lot," she said simply.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get a book. Call me if you need something."  
  
½ an hour later, Hermione had read all her books and Draco had just come back from picking a book.  
  
"Well I'm done, you?" she said.  
  
Draco looked at her shocked. "You finished all those books and I just picked a book!" He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, anyway, its almost time for class, you can go first, I wanna borrow this book," he said. He walked off to borrow his book.  
  
Hermione picked up her bag and walked out of the library. This new Draco, he's much better than the old one.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the classroom. He was slightly panting because he had been running to get to his Potions class on time. Everyone was there already.  
  
"Ahh... Mr Malfoy, glad you could make it. Take a sit next to your partner from our last session."  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione and sat down. They both didn't say anything.  
  
"Now today, I want to begin the Laughing potion. The ingredients," he flicked his wand and the cupboard full of potion ingredients opened, "are in here. The instructions are in your book, page 549. Begin."  
  
Hermione and Draco opened their books. "Why were you late?" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Peevees. He was throwing ink pellets, so I had to go the long way around."  
  
"Well, anyway, let's start this."  
  
They worked quietly and quickly. They finished the potion with 20 minutes to spare.  
  
"Your potion should be a deep purple now."  
  
Draco looked around. Yet again they had been the only one who had mastered the potion properly.  
  
"Now, put your potion in the flask. It cannot be drunk until next week. I will also be marking this. You're dismissed."  
  
Draco gathered his things. When he looked up, Hermione had already left. Sighing, he walked out too. His 2 goons were waiting for him. They looked stupid as ever. They both followed him to the next class.  
  
A/N: did u like that one? It mite have sucked, I need more inspiration.. It mite be a while til I rite another one. Plez REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I've had a bad case of writers block. I am very sorry if my story sucks.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny arrived at dinner that night trying to look for Harry, she hadn't spoken to him for a while. But before she got to the table, someone tapped her shoulder. Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk again," she said quickly.  
  
"What am I? Your shrink?" asked Ginny with a small smile.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we can talk over dinner."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny, hiding her slight disappointment. She had just spotted Harry come in the Hall.  
  
They sat near the end of the table, so no one could eavesdrop. "Well, what is it this time?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, it's about Draco..."  
  
"I'm guessing you guys are friends now, 'cause you just said his first name," interrupted Ginny. Hermione gave her a funny look like, how'd ya know that? Ginny already knew anyway, from her little chat with Draco herself.  
  
"Well anyway, it's a bit weird, hanging around him now. I'm not sure why."  
  
"Well I think, you're attracted to him, but you're not sure if it would work out right. And plus, your afraid of commitment. Oh, and Victor's coming."  
  
Hermione looked at her, "I'm not attracted to him!!" When Ginny raised her eye brow, she said, guiltily, "Okay, maybe a little. God, you are good. Is this a gift you were born with?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," she replied with a small smile.  
  
"So what should I do?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Stop worrying. You'll know what to do when it's time."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Ginny looked up from her meal, "Hermione, I've known for so long, trust me. I know."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Draco leave the table and went for the exit.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Ginny, nodding her head towards Draco.  
  
Hermione turned her head, "Oh he's heading to detention. Dunno why though, he never told me."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked in the common room sleepily. It was now 12:30 in the morning. He had been writing lines since 8:30. It wasn't to bad, but he was really sleepily now. He looked out the window. It was dark and storming. Very stormy.  
  
As he walked up the stairs, he glanced at Hermione's door. She was sleeping already, lucky her. He trudged into his room and flopped onto his bed without changing, and feel asleep.  
  
As he slipped into his blissful sleep. He heard a scream and he sat bolt up right. Where the hell had the come from??? He heard another scream. It was coming from Hermione's room.  
  
He wrenched the door open and ran to her bedroom. He yanked the door open. Hermione was siting up in her bed, hands around her knees, sobbing. He walked softly up to the bed and climbed on it.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Are you all right?" he asked gently. She continued to sob, but not as bad as before. He put his arms around her and pulled her head towards his chest. At that, she stopped crying, only with the occasional sniff.  
  
"It's stormy out there, isn't it?" asked Hermione quietly, all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
She sighed. "Well that says it all. I always have nightmares when it's storming. Don't know why, but it always happens. But this one was the worst of all if it made me cry." She put her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth from his body.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Draco.  
  
"You-Know-Who returning, but that's silly, Harry has killed him. He'll never return."  
  
"Well, are you all right now?"  
  
"Yeah. I am now," she said. She tighten her grip around his waist and he didn't object it at all.  
  
After a while, Draco came back from his wonderland and slowly let go of Hermione. hermione frowned when her warmth was suddenly taken from her. "I've got to get to bed. I need the sleep. If anything is bothering you, just come in my room," said Draco.  
  
He slightly regretted what he just said. He walked to the door, took a last glance at Hermione, and walked out and into his room. He got changed into his boxers and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers over himself and settled in a comfortable position and tried to fall asleep.  
  
But, he couldn't because his door had just opened. He looked up at Hermione as she entered the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I just don't wanna have any more nightmares. So I decided to sleep here." She smiled. He smiled back and patted the spare space in the bed. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. She put her arms around him and slept on his chest.  
  
"Warm," she murmured. He put one arm around her, and one arm tucked under his head. 'This just keep getting better and better,' he thought. His trademark smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunshine woke Hermione the next morning. She lifted her face from someone's chest. She looked up to see Draco's sweet, peaceful face. 'Oh yeah, I came in here to sleep,' thought Hermione. She checked her watch, 9 o'clock. 'Shit!!!!!' she thought. 'Gotta get up.'  
  
She tapped Draco's chest. Nothing. She did it again. He began to stir. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're late for class!" cried Hermione.  
  
He checked his watch, then a smirk appeared on his face. "It's Saturday, Hermione."  
  
Hermione sighed. She flopped back down on his bed. Draco chuckled. "First time you've slept in?"  
  
"It's happened a few times. Don't ask."  
  
Hermione sat up. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."  
  
"Don't worry, it's always available, if you get my drift," said Draco, raising his eye brows. She rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.  
  
"I need coffee and breakfast," said Hermione. "I'm going to get changed."  
  
"Wait for me too, I need breakfast too." Said Draco.  
  
She walked out of the room to her own. She got changed quickly and waited for Draco at the door. 5 minutes later, he came out.  
  
"I think you take longer than the average guy for grooming and to get changed," muttered Hermione.  
  
Draco had not heard what she had just said and walked to her. "Ready?" Hermione couldn't but help but chuckle. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind," she said as she walked out. They walked towards the Great Hall. "Oh I just remembered, I need to send a letter. You go first," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
Hermione walked in the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny immediately leapt up to talk to her. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat down, and Hermione said, "Slept in. Long story. Don't ask."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I like long stories. What happened?"  
  
"Well..." And a sly smile appeared on Hermione's face.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had just sent his letters. He started to head for the Great Hall but was stopped by someone.  
  
Draco looked at this person with shock. 'What is he doing here???' he thought. 'Not now!!!'  
  
"Allo'. You are Mr Mahlfoy? Yes?" Draco nodded his head. "Vell den, do you know vhere Miss Grahanger is?" asked the person.  
  
"Y-yes, yes. Ummmmm. follow me please," said Draco. He led him to the Great Hall. "Um. just wait out here. When I wave, you can come in, okay?"  
  
The person nodded. He walked in and headed towards the Griffindor table.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione took a breath. She had just told Ginny what had happened the previous night. "Wow, that was sweet of him!" said Ginny softly.  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"Too bad you couldn't get some, if you know what I mean," said Ginny, Hermione blushed. "Speaking of whom, here he comes."  
  
Hermione turned around to see him. He didn't look happy. He walked up to her and whispered stiffly, "Someone is here to see you."  
  
He turned towards the doors and waved his hand. A man came in. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she shouted.  
  
The man smiled. Hermione got up and ran to him. "Victor!!!!!! You're here!!!!" Victor opened his arms for an embrace. Hermione ran to him and hugged him around the middle. "You're here..." She murmured in his chest.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
A/N:.......... Was that as gay as I think it was? Oh well... please tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW!!!!!!!! I won't write anymore chapters if I don't get at least 5-7 reviews. 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: it's been ages siince I've written a chappie. I apologise if this chapter isn't good, the original got deleted or something.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god!" she said loudly in disbelief. She ran to Viktor, jumping into his arms.  
  
Hermione was oblivious to the glares Draco was giving Viktor. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come for a couple of months!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I vanted to see you...... so I came a bit early. My coach and manager might be a bit mad though, hopefully not too much."  
  
"Well, anyway," said Hermione, taking a step back, "I'm glad your here, I missed you a lot.!"  
  
Meanwhile Draco was at the door way, going red with anger. 'She's my girl!! Back off you dickhead!!' thought Draco. Ginny caught his eye, she was looking at him with a don't-do-anything-stupid look. He gave her of-course- I-won't look at her. she scowled at him.  
  
He turned away. He walked out of the Great Hall, losing all appetite. He felt that if he stayed any longer, he would have the strongest urge to punch Krum in the face. He stormed all the way back to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione laughed. It'd been a long time since she'd talked to Viktor, so she was trying to catch up on all the things she'd missed. She was really enjoying the quality time with Viktor.  
  
Since that morning after a quick breakfast, Viktor and Hermione had been hanging out and just walking and talking. They missed lunch but had gone back to the Great Hall for tea. As soon as they finished, the walked straight back out onto the grounds, while Draco was moping in the dormitory.  
  
Little did they know, Draco was watching them from a window in the dormitory looking out at the lake. "stupid Krum, that's my girl...." He kept mumbling to himself.  
  
At about 6 o'clock they went back in for dinner. Dumbledore insisted that Viktor would be seated on the teachers table, but Viktor ended up sitting on the end of the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
By that time, the rumour of Viktor Krum being at Hogwarts again was already around the school. Students kept coming to the table to talk or get an autograph from Krum. Soon there was a long queue at the Gryffindor table. Soon there was an uproar at the table. Professor McGonagall came over to sort out this 'nonsense'.  
  
While she was sorting it out, Hermione and Viktor slipped out of the Great Hall. they walked around the castle, only to be chased by Peevees.  
  
They ran around the corner before Hermione's dormitory. Both of them were panting slightly. "That Peevees is very annoying, how do you survive?" said Viktor.  
  
"It's life at Hogwarts, you sorta get use to it after a while," Hermione checked her watch. It was 9 o'clock. 'Good I can go back and finish my homework,' she thoought, ' I still need to double check my essay, maybe even check it again.'  
  
"Well... I had a nice time Viktor. I want to go back to my dormitory." "Still on the top of your class I see'" chuckled Viktor. Hermione pulled her tongue out.  
  
"Vhere is your dormitory?" asked Viktor. "Just down the corridor. Where are you sleeping?" said Hermione. "Dumbledore has provided a room of my own,"he replied. Hermione just nodded. They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"I do not know how to say this but....... Hermione... I .... I- I ..." mumbled Viktor. "what Viktor?" asked Hermione gently, stopping and turning to look at him.  
  
"Vell, ..... I ..." he turned away. "Well what? Spit it out!" she replied.  
  
"If you really want to know....." "Of course I do!" said Hermione.  
  
He turned to her again, looking quite serious. It sorta startled her for a second. He walked up to her and tilted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes. He stared at her for a while then leaned in. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing what would come next.  
  
Their lips touched. It was gentle and nice, their kiss, but slowly became a little mor e forceful, as if they hungered for it. As the were kissing, his arms some how found a way around her waist. And her arms around his neck.  
  
She found that the kiss was slightly enjoyable, but more amusing. After a while, they pulled away. He was slightly embarrassed and didn't look at her in the face. "Um..... I better get back now..." she mumbled. "Sure," he replied.  
  
Yet again, they walked in silence down the corridor. They got to the portrait door and stood in silence for a while, then Hermione said, "Goodnight Viktor," Before he could say goodnight back, she kissed him and the cheek. He blushed, "Goodnight....." and walked away slowly.  
  
She stood there, watching him until he went around the door. Then she said to the portrait, "Not another word to anyone about this, all right Amelia?" "Yes milady" the girl replied. She closed the door and walked up the stairs. When she got to the top, Draco was there, waiting for her.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as he heard the door swing open, he bolted up straight. He had been sitting in his bedroom since that morning, not wanting to accidentally see Hermione and Krum together.  
  
Anyway, when he heard the door close, he got up and out of bed. He opened his door and saw Hermione at the top of the stairs.  
  
She looked distracted. As if everything she planned had went wrong. He walked up to her and asked, "Are you all right?" "No, I'm fine, sorta, but nothing to worry aboout," she replied absentmindly. "Okay, well we can start the plans for the Winter Ball tomorrow. I'm finished my detentions," he said.  
  
But really, he didn't give a damn about the Winter Ball, it was all part of his New Plan to get Hermione. He would keep her away from Krum as much as possible, so she wouldn't fall for Krum, but for him.  
  
"Sure Draco....." she said, and walked over to give him a tight hug, which took him by surprise. He put his arm around her and asked, "What's this for? Not that I don't mind." "Have you ever felt confused?" she murmured. "Sure, like now." "No,like you're not sure what you're getting yourself into, that you think it will get you in trouble. I'm doing this coz it makes me feel better." She mumbled into his chest. "Well, no, I guess I've never felt like that, and If it makes you feel better, you can come to me anytime."  
  
"Thanks Draco, that's really sweet."  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story.. so I appologise if it sounds mushy or gay..... I just make up shit as I go....  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Draco had woken up early and decided he'd do something nice for Hermione. He called an house-elf to bring up a tray of breakfast for 2 for himself and Hermione.  
  
After the house-elf brought it up, he quickly took it upstairs. He knocked on the door and heard a little groan come from inside her bedroom. He chuckled. He could hear her slowly making her way to the door. She opened it just a crack and peeked out.  
  
She squinted at him , until she recognised who he was. Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, it's you Draco," she mumbled and opened the door wider. "What's up?" "Oh... nothing, just wondering if you were hungry." He lifted up the tray for her to see. "Great!! Come in." she gestured him to follow her inside the room.  
  
"Thanks Draco..... I didn't feel like going to the Great Hall for breakfast... are you like a mindreader or something?" she asked. But he was paying no attention to what she was saying. He was looking at her body. She was only wearing her bra and underwear, with a silk robe on too. The silk robe perfectly shaped out her curves.  
  
He was still watching her, daydreaming, until she was waving her hands in front of his face. "Hello!? Draco? Draco to Earth?" then he snapped back to reality. "Huh?? What's wrong?" She laughed at him. "God you're funny!!" 'God you're sexy,' he thought.  
  
"Well, it isn't much of a table, but the bed will do," she said, "Sit." He sat down next to her and placed the tray down. She grabbed a the plate and they started to eat their breakfast. When they finished, they put the dirty dishes and tray on her desk and started to talk about things.  
  
They had just finished laughing about the time when Hermione had done something stupid when Draco suddenly said, "Well, I hoped you like breakfast." "I sure did, thanks! I usually don't do things like breakfast in bed and stuff, so it was a first. Great service I might add!" she said and laughed. She crawled over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned away and blushed.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gasped. "What?" he asked. "You were blushing," he turned away again, "I, Hermione Granger, just witnessed Draco Malfoy blush!!" she laughed. "Yeah, yeah.... Bet you're proud of me," he mumbled back. "I wanna see it again! Come on Draco." She moved to kiss him again. He tried to block it, but she moved to well for him and did it again. He blushed, a little darker than before.  
  
She tried again but he stop it. "Awww!!! Come on!! You look so cute!!" she said as she laid another on him. "You never, ever call a man cute!!!" he shouted as he rolled away to dodge another kiss. She pushed him down and shrieked, "You call yourself a man Draco!?" when he tickled her.  
  
"I believe I've found you're weakness 'Mione!! You're ticklish!!" as he tickled heart the hips again. He'd caught her off guard and she fell right on top of his chest. "Whoa," she said as she tried to left herself off him, "Sor-"  
  
Draco cut her off. He had lifted his head to close the gap between his and her mouths. He wanted to continue the kiss, but she pulled away almost to quick for him. When he opened his eyes, Hermione had moved away from him. 'Damn it !! Why does she always do that?! It was going perfectly,' he thought, frustrated  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry.... I-I got carried away..... that wasn't meant to happen...." He said. "It's all right," she replied quietly, "I'm not mad with you, it's all right." "Um.... I think it's time for class now. I better get ready. Uh.... See you later," he mumbled back to her. "Wait for me Draco.... We've got double potions together."  
  
"Huh? All right...." And with that he walked out of the room. When he got to his room, he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it and yelled his anger into it. 'Why does this always happen?! Why can't I get a perfect chance with her,' he thought.  
  
He got changed and grabbed his bag and books. He waited for her outside her door. She came out quietly. "We're a bit late, we'd better hurry," she said. He nodded.  
  
Heremione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was definitely not expecting the kiss. She was even surprised to find him at the door, with only his black boxers on. With his 6 pack he looked so hot!!! Thank God for Quidditch!!!!  
  
Anyway, they were on their way to double potions in the dungeons. Hermione automatically stopped at the door. "I don't think we should...." But Draco cut her off, "They will eventually know that we're friends Hermione! Why try to deny it? They will know you've got something to hide! We'll just show them slowly... as in like being nice to each other in font of them. Okay?"  
  
"All- all right..." He opened the door for her, "Ladies first." "Thanks," she said quietly. She walked through to see an almost full class, all staring at her. she was closely followed by Draco. Slytherins and Gryffindors gasped and whispered. A Slytherin helping a Gryffindor?? Absurd!! Obviously, Snape was also shocked too. He stood behind his desk, slightly flabbergasted. "Uh...... We'll be working with our partners. Uh... 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. Be seated."  
  
They walked together to 2 empty seats with all eyes on them. Harry and Ron were throwing glares at Draco as if he was a pest. Hermione gave them a glare and to they rest of the Gryffindors and they all took the hint and turned away.  
  
Draco, however, didn't care and didn't look at any of the Slytherins, and eventually turned back to looking at the front of the class. "Well that went well, didn't it?" he whispered to her. She smiled but continued to look at the front of the classroom.  
  
At the end of potions, se whispered to him, "We've got Care of Magical Creatures together after lunch. He nodded and followed the rest of the Slytherin group. She walked out of the class when Harry and Ron caught up to her.  
  
"Are you insane?" they asked unison. "No, not that I feel insane," she replied. "I can't believe he opened the door for you. Last year he would've told you to shove your ass out of his way. It was like he was civilised, almost human," Ron said with a shudder. "Yeah..... it's kinda scary..."Harry continued. "He isn't as bad as before you guys!! He's nicer now!" interrupted Hermione. They looked at her as if she was insane. They shook their heads in disapproval. Then Ron said,"Don't you remember the last 6 years of torture he's given us.... Given you Hermione! He can't be trusted!! Do you hear me Hermione Granger? Can not be trusted!!" Harry nodded his agreement. She just laughed and said, "Believe what you want but I don't see him to be as evil as he used to be."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a quick lunch Draco got ready for Care of Magical Creatures class. Goyle and Crabbe followed him towards Hagrid's cabin near the Forbidden Forest. He saw Hermione and Harry and Ron all talking to Hagrid. When he saw her, he remembered that in his plan, he was supposed to show her his thinking place. He walked towards them but stopped by Pansy. "What the hell was that?" she shrieked at him. "What the hell was what?" he replied innocently. "why the hell did you help the mudblood?" she yelled. She had just hit a nerve. "Why the hell do you wanna know? It's none of your business, shouldn't you be worrying about that guy your fucking??" he yelled back at her. then he yelled for Goyle and Crabbe, "hey, you guys, keep her away from me for the whole day all right."  
  
"Yes Draco," they said stupidly. They made a wall around Pansy and prevented any attempt for her to get to him. Then, seeing Hermione again, he remembered he was about to do before being interrupted. He waited until she was by herself then he whispered, "Come with me, I want to show you something." "Okay, but wait 'til they're all up ahead."  
  
They waited until every single person was ahead of them then he dragged her to an unfamiliar part of the Hogwarts Grounds. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Somewhere special, I know you'll like it."  
  
He lead her to an area with trees that were so high it looked like it reach the sky and was surrounding something inside. At the front of the surrounding trees, was an archway, made of vines and twisting tree branches.  
  
They entered the archway and Hermione gasped. "It's so beautiful!!" she cried out.  
  
A/N: Right now, I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with my stories for so long. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
OjosAzuies- And yeh, I like Moulin Rouge. Sad story. Can't remember what happen to the director dude after the Nicole Kidman died. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 18  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew you'd like it," he said, "But, it's out secret, hardly anyone knows about this garden. You can't tell anyone about it. Promise?" "Of course! I wouldn't like too many people here, just keep it to ourselves," she said, "How'd you find it?"  
  
"When I was running away from Pansy last year. Then I found this and since then, I came here to think, but lately I haven't had much time to come here lately. I thought you could use this to think and stuff...."  
  
He walked in further, and felt Hermione hug him from behind. He blushed and looked at his feet. "Thanks," she said, "I really need a place to think. This is going to be great!"  
  
"No probs..... I've got heaps of little secrets. I'll show them to you eventually," he replied still looking at his feet. She let go of him. 'Damn,' he thought. As much as he was embarrassed that she'd hugged him, he'd still enjoyed it!  
  
She walked around the garden for a while then asked, "What's it called?" "Well, I call it the Never Ending Garden, because no matter how far I walked for how long, I would never make it to the end of the garden, Must be enchanted or something," he said.  
  
He checked his watch and said, "Class is about to finish, we better head back." "Okay," she said, standing up from the flower beds. They walked back to the entrance, but before they left, Draco grabbed a red rose from a rose bush. He placed it in her hand, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful young lady."  
  
"Thank you, I guess this is the side of you that you don't show in public," she said to him. "Yes.... Let us never speak of it in public!" he exclaimed. She laughed. He just had a small smile. "So, I'll see you in our dormitory? How's 8:30 sound to you?" he asked. "yep sounds great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After walking back to the castle at the end of the day, he felt like going to the library for a little while before going to dinner. He grabbed a book (Quidditch Through the Ages) and sat down in one of the couches in the library. Just as ha opened the book to the first page, a voice, no 2 voices, yelled out, "Oi! Malfoy !" Madam Pince hissed a, "Shhhhh!!" At them.  
  
he sighed. Why couldn't he have some peace and quiet? He looked up at Harry and Ron. "What do you want? If it's about this morning, there is nothing evil about opening a door for a lady, is there?" "Oh! Is that your excuse is it!? I'm not buying it!" Ron spat. "I can assure you, Hermione is safe, I haven't touched her in any harmful way," he said with an annoyed tone. "Hermione!? since when were you on a first name basis?" Ron said suspiciously. Harry nodded. 'Damn!" he thought, ' So much for not telling them too much.' "Since, whenever!" he said casually, waving his hand. He turned back to his book, "It's really none of your business if she's socialising with others." "Y eah! Well, if you touch her at all, we will kill you!" said Harry threateningly. "I'm really scared!" Draco told them in a sarcastic tone, "Don't you have somewhere to go now?"  
  
With final glares, they stormed off. He just rolled his eyes and continued reading. He didn't go to dinner, in case they punched the shit out of him.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione went down to dinner, she still had the rose in her hand although she had put her bag in her dormitory. She went to sit at the end of the table, followed closely by Ginny who sat right next to her.  
  
Ginny took one look at the rose and grinned. "Who's that special somebody that gave that to you?" she asked curiously. "Huh? Oh jeez, I forgot to leave it with my books....... I .... Picked it from the school garden....." she lied. 'God! That lie sucked!' she thought. Ginny looked straight at her and Hermione felt like somebody was reading her thoughts. Then Ginny said, "Don't worry. If you don't want to say it, I understand. But I have a sneaking suspicion of who."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and tried to cut the connection between them, "Don't do that," she said, waving her arms like a lunatic, "You make me feel like a book you love to read!" Ginny laughed, "Sorry, I do have that affect! But, I can tell you promised this promised this person to keep it a secret," "What? You read that from me too?" Hermione asked. "No, your lame excuse was enough," Ginny said a matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed guiltily.  
  
"Oh yeah! You should of seen what happen in double potions today. Well........" Hermione told Ginny the full story of the mornings events. Ginny laughed loudly at the end of the story. "Really?!" she asked, "I'd love to see their faces!" "Yeah! Well, don't tell them the truth about us, you r the only one that knows. If they find out, Draco will be murdered and I'll have personal body guards for life!!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny raised her right hand and said, "I solemnly swear that I won't tell them!" "You won't tell them what?" asked a voice.  
  
They turned around to see Harry and Ron. Hermione hid the rose under the table. Ginny stood up as Ron sat down next to Hermione. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she whispered in his ear, just loud enough for them all to hear, "I won't tell them what we do together alone will I?" Ginny whispered with a smile. Ron choked on his chicken and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry grinned, "No, you better not."  
  
They both sat down together and started a private conversation. Knowing she couldn't bother Ginny and Harry at the moment, she turned to her only resort, Ron. "Hey Ron, are Ginny and Harry always like this?"  
  
Ron swallowed whatever was in his mouth and looked at them. Then he turned back to her nodding. "Yeah! Well, whenever they get a chance at least. We've got Quidditch training and they've got Prefect's duties too. And then homework and whatever they've got left over, so I guess they don't have much Together Time. But you can tell Harry loves her, and enjoys all the time they've got. As they say, it's not the quantity of time, but the quality they have..... or something," he said and turned back to his plate.  
  
Hermione was surprised, "You can tell that without being told?" she asked. He looked at her if she was crazy. "Look at them, look at how happy he is. Like he'd what nothing more in the world!" he said. Hermione watched Harry's eyes. Ron was right, he looked like he'd never be happier. "The look looks familiar...." She murmured. Ron, who had his mouth full said, "Huh? Wah di yooh say?" "Uh.... I said, it's like a Ginny thing," she said. Ron chuckled, "No a Ginny thing is only a thing Ginny can do. That was just obvious," Hermione raised an eyebrow. How could she be so oblivious to something even Ron could see??  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over to see Viktor, "Herm-own- ninny, could I talk vith you?" "Uh.. sure," she answered. "'Night Ron." "Yeah! Yooh too," he answered.  
  
Viktor and Hermione walked together outside, in silence. She felt so awkward. "Vhy are you ignoring me? Vat haff I done vrong?" he suddenly asked. She hesitated. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that we broke up a long time ago, do we really have to try again and repeat it?" "That vos then, this is now. I vill make it vork! I promise, just give me a chance!" he grabbed her hand, "Can't ve still try?" she didn't look at him. "I don't know. I need some time to think. You have to give me space," she answered.  
  
He nodded with disappointment. She looked away. She had hated that look when they were dating. She still hated it. It made her feel uneasy and guilty, even if it wasn't her fault. "Look, I've got to go..... I'll talk to you sometime, okay?" "Okay."  
  
She walked quickly back to the castle and towards her dormitory.Half way there, she remembered that she had left the rose in the Great Hall. Just as she turned back, she saw Ginny run to her. "Hermione! you left your rose in the Great Hall. I thought you'd like it back," Ginny said, and placed the rose in her hands. "Thanks, you saved me a couple of minutes." "well I've got to go. I meeting Harry and uh..." said Ginny, unsure how to finish the sentence appropriately. "Don't finish it!" exclaimed Hermione with a smile. "Okay, I'll see you later!" said Ginny and ran off in the other direction. Hermione stared as she ran off. In a way, she was envious that Ginny had something she didn't. Or did she?  
  
She shook her head and walked to the dormitory to meet Draco.  
  
A/N: That's Chapter 18! I need a way to get rid of Krum, but I still don't have an idea for it! I need reviews and maybe an idea!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After feeling a little sleepy, he borrowed the book( for the 10th time), and left the library to the dormitory. He laid on the couch and started to read the book again. After a while, he fell asleep quickly.  
  
20 minutes later, he stirred to feel a soft tap on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up yet. He turned to a different position, facing away from the person and tried to get back to sleep. Then the mystery person yelled, "Draco! Get up!" He jolted up. "Huh? I'll be good," he said groggily. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
He heard Hermione's laughter. He yawned. "What's so important?" he asked. "The Winter Ball plans. What were you dreaming about that made you say that?" "I was talking to the devil," he joked. "Oh! Is that so? And what did he say to you?" she asked, playing along. "He told me to do something or I would be punished for life," he replied. "And what did he tell you to do?" she asked. She sat down beside him. "Oh, nothing! Just something on the lines of....." he said, getting his hands ready, "Tickling you!" He grabbed her waist. With one hand, he held her, the other, tickled her.  
  
She was laughing like a maniac. "No- let- me- go!" she managed to sputter in between laughs. "I think not. That's what you get when you mess with me!" he shouted. She slid away from his grasp and ran to the other side of the couch. He got up and chased her. "No! leave me alone!!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Not a chance!" he shouted back. He caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. He wrapped both hands around her. She jumped in shock, which overbalanced Draco and he fell back, taking Hermione down with him.  
  
"Oww...." He mumbled as she rolled off him, still laughing like a maniac. The both lied down on the floor. "I'm tired," he panted. "Same," she mumbled back. As they got their breaths back, he got up and stretched. "Hey give me hand," she said to him. He gave her his hand and lifted her easily off the floor.  
  
"Now, lets get this Winter Ball started," she said as she reached the table, "Accio Parchment, Accio Quill, Accio Ink!" The parchment, quill and ink zoomed to her. He sat down beside her and started the plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco yawned, "Man, I'm so tired!! There's some stuff I didn't even know was needed!" "Well n-n-now you kn-ow!" yawned Hermione. he stretched his arms and legs. He could hardly feel his backside.  
  
"Let's call it a night," she said. He nodded. They walked up stairs together. They were both so tired from the couple of hours of working that Hermione knocked over a vase. "Oh! ...... Shit!" she said, and bent down to pick the pieces up. Draco also kneeled down to help.  
  
When half the pieces from the broken vase was picked up, their hands touched. She looked at him and before he had a chance to even look at her, she grabbed his tie and pulled it to close the gap between their mouths. He was slightly taken back, this wasn't the normal Hermione you'd meet every day!  
  
Slowly, she let go of the tie and moved her hands to around his neck and the broken vase laid discarded. They slowly got up and Draco made his move. He kissed her back, but rougher and slid his arms around her waist. He felt her mouth curl up into a smile as the were kissing. Making their way slowly, the reached a bedroom door and went in.  
  
He took off his shirt with ease, with all the times he'd done it before and 'helped' Hermione with hers. He pulled it off so quickly that he heard a ripping sound. He gently put her on the bed. "Finally!" he thought, "I finally get a chance!"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to find to arms wrapped around herself protectively. "God, please don't tell me who I think it is," she thought. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see Draco's face, "Thanks a lot God," she thought sarcastically. She looked down to what she was wearing. Only a large shirt that looked like Draco's. 'this just gets better and better,' she thought, 'I hope I didn't sleep with him.'  
  
She tried to remember what she could from last night. She remembered kissing him, entering the room and the rip of her shirt but that was it. 'At least it was someone hot,' she thought. Birds chirped outside. Draco bean to stir. He opened an eye and mumbled, "Stupid birds....."  
  
She giggled. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked. "Not too bad." He started to leave a wet trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She couldn't resist. She turned around and kissed him back. She burrowed her head into his neck. Then she asked, "Did we- uh......." "Almost," was all he said.  
  
She sighed inwardly. She hesitated then she moved to get out of bed. "Weekend!" he said with his eyes closed. She flopped back down. They laid together in silence. "I'd like to stay for a while, but I've got Quidditch Training," he said quietly. She felt good the silence had broken, he wrapped his arm around her once again. "Well, I've got to prepare the Hogsmede(sp?) Trip tomorrow. And I'm going to hand the plans in to Dumbledore. I'm going to get some breakfast. Are we in my room?" she said.  
  
"Yours, because I - uh- can see your underwear in the wardrobe," he replied eyeing the wardrobe, "Some quiet..... revealing....." she swatted him but he only pulled her closer. There was silence once again and Hermione had a feeling what Draco was about to say. He inhaled, "Hermione... about you and him, and by him you know what I mean."  
  
She didn't answer him at first. She wasn't sure how to explain. She took a deep breath. "Nothing. There's nothing going on, but......" she trailed off. "But what? Spit it out," he said. "But he- he asked if we could get back together. . I wasn't sure, so I asked him to give some time and space. I still haven't given him an answer," she finished.  
  
"Well, that's simple. Just tell him your with me," he said, "Right?" When she didn't answer him, he thought she didn't hear him properly so he repeated,  
  
"Right?" Then he realised what the silence meant. He automatically let go of her and sat up. "So you're not even sure about us?" he asked quietly but viciously.  
  
She sat up to face him. "It's because I'm confused! Two guys that you thought would never go for you suddenly do! I mean Viktor came over all the way from wherever just to ask if I'd go out with him again? And no offence but since when did you get the change of heart?!" she said loudly. She was surprised at what she had said. He got off the bed and looked at her, but she couldn't look back at him.  
  
"So, last night was for fun? What the fuck am I? Your friggin' toy boy!?" he yelled, "What's wrong with me changing? The guy you once knew is gone. I'm not a stuck up bastard anymore! I have changed Hermione!" She looked down at the ground as tears streamed down her faces. He turned away from her and whispered, "I changed for you...." Then he yelled in frustration and punched the wall. She looked up when she heard the crack from the wall. He pulled his hand out of the wall. His hand had cuts all over it and it started to bleed. But he took no notice of it.  
  
He turned to take one last look at her and left. By that time, drops of blood fell to the carpet. Her tears stopped and change to angry sobs. She cried and cried and cried.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry if this is mushy...... I didn't know what else to do... . Review plez, but dont criticise to bad!!! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 20  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She sat there and cried for what seemed like ages. Slowly, the crying slowed to sobs. The sobs slowed to tears and the tears finally ceased to fall. To her surprise, the crying had made her feel better. She got changed from the shirt and put her own clothing on. She grabbed the plans and a couple of letters and trudged her way out of the dormitory. She sighed as she reached Dumbledore's Office. "Chocolate Frogs," she muttered.  
  
She climbed the stairs. She walked into the circular room to see, as usual, the Headmasters before Dumbledore, sleeping, at least they were pretending to. She walked quietly to Dumbledore's desk and put the plans down gently. She saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, sitting on his perch. She strode over to him and gently stroked him. "Hello Hermione, don't you have something to do this morning?" a voice asked. She looked up to see Dumbledore. "Hello Professor, and no, I've got nothing special I've got to do, just dropping off the plans," she said, still stroking Fawkes.  
  
"Ah! Just leave them on my desk, and I'll get to them as soon as I can," he said. He saw Hermione stroking Fawkes and said softly, "Fawkes is a little tired, he was doing an.. errand for me." "I'll just leave him be then," she said. She looked back at Dumbledore, and yet again, she felt she was being read again. She turned away to break the connection. She gave a final stroke to Fawkes and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, she heard him say, "Hopefully, you'll figure out whatever is troubling you."  
  
She turned around, "How do I'm know I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life?" she asked. "Sometimes you know, sometimes you don't, sometimes you have to take the risk, not just figure it out on what you already know. Or so I have learned over the years," he said with a smile, "Whatever you decide will usually come out right in the end," he added. She gave him a small smile, and answered back with, "Thanks Professor, I'll remember that...." And walked out of the room.  
  
She strolled through the corridors towards the Owlery, with no thoughts actually coming to mind, as if her mind was blank. Then it hit her! 'I need to go to the Garden! A place to think Dra-,' she thought. She didn't even want to mention his name. It made her feel dizzy. She shook her head, hoping it would get rid of the thoughts of Draco.  
  
She trudged out to the Grounds. It was a little chilly so she summoned a cloak. She pulled out her wand. "Accio Cloak," she muttered. A cloak zoomed from out from the castle. She caught as it reached her. then she noticed that the crest wasn't a lion, but a snake. And she also noticed that it was much too big for her, most likely a boys. But what tipped her off was it smelt very familiar..... Draco's cologne! 'Shit!' she thought. 'Why do things keep reminding of him!'  
  
Although she didn't wan to put it on, it was cold and she couldn't be bothered to summon the right cloak. She put it on and walked onwards to the Garden, with the hem of the cloak dragging behind her. She quickly walked through the entrance. It was as beautiful as ever. Although it was cold, it didn't seem to effect the Garden. She walked into the Garden.  
  
But no matter how far she walked, she didn't seem to get anywhere. After awhile she got tired. 'I need a place to sit,' she thought. She walked on a bit to find a very large fountain. It had a mermaid, sitting on a rock and flicking her tail. Next to the fountain was a bench. 'Handy,' she thought wit h a smile. She sat facing the fountain. She watched the water splashing from the mermaid's tail, but it soon began to blur and she started to drift away from reality.  
  
Daydream  
  
It was dark everywhere, and she couldn't see a thing. Then the voices started to call her. She tried to turn and see who had said it but there were too many people talking. She kept on turning. She turned and turned until she felt so dizzy. But the voices kept going. Slowly, it got louder and it seemed like there were more and more people yelling. She fell to her knees, clutching her head. She panted loudly. The voices kept yelling. Then a voice, louder than the others, and she could her them clearly, not like the other voices. "Hermione.." they whispered. She felt them grab her and held her tightly. The voices stopped. "Who are you?" Before the mystery person could answer, she was taken away from her dream......  
  
End of Daydream  
  
She was taken away from her daydream because somebody else was in the Garden. "Shit! Stupid Cuts!" the person said. She turned around quickly. It was none other than Draco. "You," she said coldly, "What are you doing here?" "I could ask the very same question," he replied with the same tone.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
After leaving Hermione's room, he'd retreated to his own room. He didn't worry too much about his small cuts, they would heal. He wrapped it in a small towel and waited for it to stop bleeding. He lied on his bed for some time, then remembering he had Quidditch Training. He changed into his Quidditch robes but went to the Great Hall for a cup of coffee to wake him up.  
  
He walked slowly into the Great Hall and sat down. He grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. He took a sip. Strong, just how he liked it. He took another sip. He leaned on the wall, (coz the Slytherin table was right up against the wall) and watched people slowly pour into the Great Hall, many seemed to be still half asleep. then he saw Krum enter the Hall.  
  
Sudden anger filled him. He tried with all his might not to let the anger show on his face but his hands shook uncontrollably. The next minute, the mug in his hand broke in his hand. The coffee fell into his lap and turned away from the anger. He whipped out his wand with bloody hands and muttered "Repairo." The mug zoomed back together, as if it was brand new. But he couldn't do anything with his hands, it was bleeding too much.  
  
He left the Hall in a hurry to the Quidditch Pitch, where all his team mates, including Crabbe and Goyle, were waiting for him. "Go out and start without me, do some warm ups or something. I'll be out in a minute, take the Quaffle and Bludgers," he muttered to them, covering his bloody hand. Crabbe and Goyle, who were accustom to Draco's orders automatically went out to the pitch. Then one by one, t he other team mates left him in the Change room by himself.  
  
He sighed, dropped his broom on a bench and tried to find some bandages. He found some, but after about 10 minutes. The good thing was, his hand had finally stopped bleeding. He wrapped his hand and sat on a bench. 'Things never go according to plan,' he thought bitterly. He gave a disappointed chuckle. He sat on the bench, for how long, he didn't know and thought about all the things that had gone wrong for him.  
  
After a while, Crabbe's dumb voice called out, "Uh.... Draco, we've been out here for..... um... I dunno how long, but a long time! Are you coming or not?" he stood up and grabbed his broom. "Yeah , yeah!" he called back.  
  
During Training, he played like shit simply. He could hardly catch the Snitch because of his hand and he couldn't concentrate. After about an hour or so, he called it quits, (is that how it goes?) and told everyone they could pack up and leave when ever they wanted to. He flew back to the ground and grabbed his possessions.  
  
He shouldered his broom and headed towards the Garden. He needed to be alone, but every time he wanted to be alone, someone would interrupt him. He walked quickly to the entrance of the Garden and entered. He walked into the Garden, not really paying attention to where he was going. He walked down the steps. He accidentally missed a step and lost his balance (if you don't understand, it's like when you miss a step and you didn't expect it and you feel like your about to fall) and grabbed the railing with his cut hand.  
  
The sudden impact with something solid hurt his hand. "Shit! Stupid cuts!" he said. He looked down at his hand to make sure it was badly hurt. When he looked up again, he saw Hermione looking at him. "You," she said coldly, "What are you doing here?" 'Fine,' he thought, 'I'll give the attitude right back at you.' "I could ask you the same question," he answered in the same tone.  
  
A/N: I apologise if my story is getting more and more boring (says my friend). I duno what the hell I was doing with the day dream........ I will try and make the story more interesting, maybe a few ideas...... anyway.. review! And plez don't be too harsh!!!! . 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 21  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
They stared at each other for a while, before he turned away. He walked over to her and placed his bag and broom on the space that was left on her bench. He slowly unwrapped the bandages on his hand and Hermione gasped. Whatever he had done to himself, it was awful! She winced inwardly at how bad it was.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked. He didn't answer her, but he dropped the bandages onto the free space on the bench. He dipped his hand in the fountain and Hermione gasped once again. His hand was healing! He pulled it out. "It healed........" she whispered.  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Life has many illusions, this is one of many. Though it may seem to be healed, it still hurts if I touch it," he turned away, then whispered so it was barely audible, "Another illusion, just like us........."  
  
She wasn't sure that she quite heard him right. Had he really said that? And if he had, what did he mean illusion? Still more silence. "Is that my cloak?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Some how I summoned yours instead of mine. Sorry." He shrugged. "I was going t o come here to sleep, but since you're here, I'll leave," he mumbled. She sighed mentally. It didn't take a genius to know that he was still pissed off. He picked up his stuff.  
  
"Don't be angry at me," she suddenly said, "None of this is my fault!" he didn't turn around, but answered, "Are you really sure?" "Yes!!" she said. "Well," he said, he turned slightly towards her, "We shall see, won't we?" He gave her a small smile that made her feel warm. But as soon as he realised what he did, he turned straight away. She had an urge to stop him but didn't. he needed his space, she knew that.  
  
She sat on the edge of the fountain. She ran he fingers through the water. She got up and left the Garden. As she climbed the stairs toward the dormitory, she thought she'd do some homework. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was the hole. 'Shit... I forgot to repair it.' She thought. She whipped out her wand and muttered, "Repairo." She grabbed her books and went down the stairs. She took a look at the fireplace where they had mucked around the night before. She sighed sadly. Then she noticed the rose sitting on the coffee table. She walked swiftly towards it and picked it up gently. She smelt the rose. She shook her head before she went down Memory Lane.  
  
She carried the rose all the way to the library. She carried it to her favourite spot in the Library and sat down. She place the rose in front of her and pulled out her books from her bag. For the whole time she spent at the Library doing work, she didn't notice a single petal fall off from the rose.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
That night, just before dinner started, Professor Dumbledore called up Hermione and Draco to announce the Winter Ball. They stood at the front while Professor McGonagall clinked on her goblet to get everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Tonight, The Head Boy and Girl have something special to tell you. Hermione, Draco, if you please."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "As you all know, we," she gestured to herself and Draco, "have been planning the Winter Ball. The Ball will be held on Christmas and will be open to fourth years and above, unless you wish to invite a younger student." There was a shrill of giggles coming from none other than Lavender and Parvati. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for them to stop giggling, but they were oblivious to her glares.  
  
Draco had always hated giggling girls, especially these two. He stepped forward and shouted, "Oi! Brown, Patil! Put a sock in it before I do it for you!" Many eyes turned to them. They blushed and shut up automatically. He walked back towards Hermione. she muttered a "Thank you," stiffly and he nodded.  
  
"Anyway, it will start at 8 o'clock and finish at midnight in the Great Hall. Dress robes will be worn," she finished. She nudged him and he said, "Huh? Ah yeah...... We've have had special permission to let everyone, first years and up, will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade on New Year's Eve. There will be a special fireworks display at midnight," he said, "And if anyone is interested, the fireworks will be supplied by none other than the Weasley twins. The very same one from the year Umbridge came."  
  
Many people laughed at the memory of the spectacular fireworks display. They walked back to their house tables surrounded by excited whispers. Draco sat between Goyle and Crabbe and watched Hermione sit in between Harry and Ron. They caught him staring at her and he looked away. He stabbed his food with his fork a number of times before leaning back and letting Goyle and Crabbe to fight over his plate of food. He left the table before the fight got to ugly.  
  
He took a glimpse at the Gryffindor Table just before he walked out the door. Hermione wasn't there. He had a feeling she was in the dormitory, so he headed outside. He walked around the lake a few times before he felt like going back inside.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione had invited Ginny back to her dormitory for a chat. No not invited, dragged her back to the dormitory. As soon as they sat down, Ginny said, "What's up? With you and Draco to be more specific." "Nothing!" she said, "When we started to get something, something happened!" "What did you do?" Ginny asked sadly, like she was half expecting it. "I didn't do anything!" wailed Hermione, "He found out that I still haven't said no to Viktor. He got majorly pissed and made a hole in my bedroom wall! What the hell am I supposed to do?" "Depends, if you don't wanna be with him, you go to Viktor and say yes. Vice versa," Ginny concluded. "I still haven't decided, how am I supposed to choose?"  
  
"Well, think of it this way. Who is worth it? Who's worth all your effort? And do you love him enough? That's what you have to think about," said Ginny. Hermione stayed quiet. Ginny sighed and said, "Personally, I don't think Viktor is worth it. I mean if you put all of it on hold for him, he'll be too busy with Quidditch and stuff. And he would travel off to other countries without you, and how can you be sure he isn't going to cheat on you? I mean, look at all the celebrities in the world, they don't all have a perfect record."  
  
Listening to Ginny's comment, that fact actually dawned on her. he'd probably never be around, with his carrer and all. She hugged her knees and stared into the fireplace. But if Viktor wasn't worth it, would Draco be worth it at all?  
  
A/N: Sappy... yes I know..... sorry.....=( If you don 't like it... give me an idea, and I'll try and put it in. REVIEWS PLZ!!! 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
They stared at each other for a while, before he turned away. He walked over to her and placed his bag and broom on the space that was left on her bench. He slowly unwrapped the bandages on his hand and Hermione gasped. Whatever he had done to himself, it was awful! She winced inwardly at how bad it was.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked. He didn't answer her, but he dropped the bandages onto the free space on the bench. He dipped his hand in the fountain and Hermione gasped once again. His hand was healing! He pulled it out. "It healed........" she whispered.  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Life has many illusions, this is one of many. Though it may seem to be healed, it still hurts if I touch it," he turned away, then whispered so it was barely audible, "Another illusion, just like us........."  
  
She wasn't sure that she quite heard him right. Had he really said that? And if he had, what did he mean illusion? Still more silence. "Is that my cloak?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Some how I summoned yours instead of mine. Sorry." He shrugged. "I was going t o come here to sleep, but since you're here, I'll leave," he mumbled. She sighed mentally. It didn't take a genius to know that he was still pissed off. He picked up his stuff.  
  
"Don't be angry at me," she suddenly said, "None of this is my fault!" he didn't turn around, but answered, "Are you really sure?" "Yes!!" she said. "Well," he said, he turned slightly towards her, "We shall see, won't we?" He gave her a small smile that made her feel warm. But as soon as he realised what he did, he turned straight away. She had an urge to stop him but didn't. he needed his space, she knew that.  
  
She sat on the edge of the fountain. She ran he fingers through the water. She got up and left the Garden. As she climbed the stairs toward the dormitory, she thought she'd do some homework. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was the hole. 'Shit... I forgot to repair it.' She thought. She whipped out her wand and muttered, "Repairo." She grabbed her books and went down the stairs. She took a look at the fireplace where they had mucked around the night before. She sighed sadly. Then she noticed the rose sitting on the coffee table. She walked swiftly towards it and picked it up gently. She smelt the rose. She shook her head before she went down Memory Lane.  
  
She carried the rose all the way to the library. She carried it to her favourite spot in the Library and sat down. She place the rose in front of her and pulled out her books from her bag. For the whole time she spent at the Library doing work, she didn't notice a single petal fall off from the rose.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
That night, just before dinner started, Professor Dumbledore called up Hermione and Draco to announce the Winter Ball. They stood at the front while Professor McGonagall clinked on her goblet to get everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Tonight, The Head Boy and Girl have something special to tell you. Hermione, Draco, if you please."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "As you all know, we," she gestured to herself and Draco, "have been planning the Winter Ball. The Ball will be held on Christmas and will be open to fourth years and above, unless you wish to invite a younger student." There was a shrill of giggles coming from none other than Lavender and Parvati. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for them to stop giggling, but they were oblivious to her glares.  
  
Draco had always hated giggling girls, especially these two. He stepped forward and shouted, "Oi! Brown, Patil! Put a sock in it before I do it for you!" Many eyes turned to them. They blushed and shut up automatically. He walked back towards Hermione. she muttered a "Thank you," stiffly and he nodded.  
  
"Anyway, it will start at 8 o'clock and finish at midnight in the Great Hall. Dress robes will be worn," she finished. She nudged him and he said, "Huh? Ah yeah...... We've have had special permission to let everyone, first years and up, will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade on New Year's Eve. There will be a special fireworks display at midnight," he said, "And if anyone is interested, the fireworks will be supplied by none other than the Weasley twins. The very same one from the year Umbridge came."  
  
Many people laughed at the memory of the spectacular fireworks display. They walked back to their house tables surrounded by excited whispers. Draco sat between Goyle and Crabbe and watched Hermione sit in between Harry and Ron. They caught him staring at her and he looked away. He stabbed his food with his fork a number of times before leaning back and letting Goyle and Crabbe to fight over his plate of food. He left the table before the fight got to ugly.  
  
He took a glimpse at the Gryffindor Table just before he walked out the door. Hermione wasn't there. He had a feeling she was in the dormitory, so he headed outside. He walked around the lake a few times before he felt like going back inside.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione had invited Ginny back to her dormitory for a chat. No not invited, dragged her back to the dormitory. As soon as they sat down, Ginny said, "What's up? With you and Draco to be more specific." "Nothing!" she said, "When we started to get something, something happened!" "What did you do?" Ginny asked sadly, like she was half expecting it. "I didn't do anything!" wailed Hermione, "He found out that I still haven't said no to Viktor. He got majorly pissed and made a hole in my bedroom wall! What the hell am I supposed to do?" "Depends, if you don't wanna be with him, you go to Viktor and say yes. Vice versa," Ginny concluded. "I still haven't decided, how am I supposed to choose?"  
  
"Well, think of it this way. Who is worth it? Who's worth all your effort? And do you love him enough? That's what you have to think about," said Ginny. Hermione stayed quiet. Ginny sighed and said, "Personally, I don't think Viktor is worth it. I mean if you put all of it on hold for him, he'll be too busy with Quidditch and stuff. And he would travel off to other countries without you, and how can you be sure he isn't going to cheat on you? I mean, look at all the celebrities in the world, they don't all have a perfect record."  
  
Listening to Ginny's comment, that fact actually dawned on her. he'd probably never be around, with his carrer and all. She hugged her knees and stared into the fireplace. But if Viktor wasn't worth it, would Draco be worth it at all?  
  
A/N: Sappy... yes I know..... sorry.....=( If you don 't like it... give me an idea, and I'll try and put it in. REVIEWS PLZ!!! 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 23  
  
Draco'c POV  
  
He woke up the sun shining in his face. He squinted and checked his watch. 10 o'clock. Definitely time to wake up and talk to Hermione.  
  
He got changed into something warm. He left his room and walked slowly towards Hermione's room. He knocked gently on her door. No answer. He knocked again, only a bit louder. Still no answer. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside.  
  
The bed was nicely made and had no occupant sleeping in it. She'd already left then. He closed the door and walked down the stairs, left the dormitory and went to the Great Hall in search of Hermione. He went inside and headed towards the Slytherin table, but took a glance at the Gryffindor table. There was no Hermione. he frowned as he sat down. Where could she be?  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee and noticed that the Great Hall was unusually quiet. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he realised that the quietness was because of the absence of more than half the girls in the whole school. Where'd they all gone? At that moment, Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. he decided to put an end to his curiosity and got off from the table and walked towards them.  
  
When they noticed him walking towards them, they immediately put their glares on their faces. "What do you want?" Harry asked coldly. "Calm down Potty, I just want to know where Hermione's gone," he drawled at them. "Why do you care?" spat Ron. "Because I am. Don't make me dock off points!" Draco said, starting to lose his patient.  
  
Harry hesitated then said, "She's with Ginny in Hogsmeade. Half the girls in the school is there, you'll have no luck finding them." "Thank you," said Draco, and turned swiftly as Ron said, "You said thank you." He turned around and said, "Yes, I do know how to say thank you. At least I have manners unlike some people."  
  
Ron stood up but was pulled down by Harry. Draco smirked and walked off. He walked back to the dormitory to grab his coat and headed for the carriages.  
  
He climbed into one of the carriages and let the invisible horses take him to Hogsmeade.  
  
When he reached his destination, he got off and looked around. Harry was right. Al most every shop was filled with girls from Hogwarts! He headed to the shop on his left and went in to find her.  
  
After 1 ½ hours trying to find her, he still had no luck. He missed lunch because he was so determined to find her. He decided to have a break and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. He found a seat and ordered a Butterbeer and took a long swig. 'Ahhhh!' he thought, 'That hit the spot!'  
  
He turned around in his seat to look out at the rest of the pub, hoping to see Hermione. He remembered Harry say something about shopping with Ginny. He squinted and tried to find a glimpse of flaming red hair. Not a red head in sight. He turned back to his Butterbeer and took another swig with disappointment. He raised the bottle to his lips again when he felt a hand grab on to his arm. He looked at the arm and followed it up to the person's face. Pansy. He turned away in disgust and took another swig. She started to stoke his arm and he instantly knew she wanted something.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "Well," she started to say as she wrapped her arms around his arm, "Nothing rally, I just wanted to know if you were already going to the Ball with someone." "Is it really any of your business?" he said, not looking at her. she pouted her lips. "Yes it is! Are you gonna go with me or not?" "Not!" he said loudly, and made it sound like everyone in the world knew the answer. He shook her off. She glared at him and stalked off. He drained his Butterbeer and got up to leave the pub. He desperately wanted to find Hermione.  
  
He made his way to the door and went out. The Winter chill went straight through him. He shivered and rubbed his hands together for warmth. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down. He walked briskly around the corner. He heard somebody laugh. It sound so much like Hermione's that he had to look up. The voice continued laughing and he followed it.  
  
He was very close now. Then, all of a sudden, the laughing stopped. He saw her and wondered why she stopped laughing. She stood, rooted to the spot it seemed and her mouth left slightly hanging open, so was Ginny's. her eyes were looking in another direction. He followed her gaze. When he looked, he instantly knew why she had stopped laughing and was rooted back to the spot. He clenched his fists in anger.  
  
A/N: Hello peeps! I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is a bit short, but I'll try and make up for it. The next chappie is the best bit, the bit where some of you are waiting for!!! =D 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione and Ginny had just finished up there shopping spree for the Ball. They were heading for the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink before going back to the castle. They were walking slowly because of all the bags the had. Ginny was just telling Hermione what had happened at Ron's 5th Birthday. Hermione was laughing her head off. She was glad she was having a good time. She looked at the path ahead of them. She instantly stopped laughing.  
  
She was rooted to the spot. Ginny looked at her strangely then looked ahead. Then she looked shocked. There was Viktor, pashing another girl. She was definitely a Hogwarts girl. He was groping her ass tightly. Hermione suddenly had a cold feeling inside. It wasn't jealousy, she was certain. Anger washed through her. she suddenly knew why. She had wasted all that time and feeling over him, and all for nothing. And because of him, she had lost Draco.  
  
She dropped her bags and turned away quickly. Ginny was still recovering from shock. She quickened her pace. At least e didn't see her, to busy groping the girl's ass. She could confront him later. Somebody grabbed her arm. She thought it was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny," she started to say and turned around to look at not Ginny but Draco. "Draco?" she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She grabbed him and held him tightly. She pressed her face against his chest. He put his arms around her protectively. "I saw everything," he said to her. He held her even tighter. She kept muttering thing into his chest like, "Fucking git," or "Stupid man whore."  
  
After a while, she said, "I'm so sorry." "I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He kissed her forehead. "I know what will make you feel better."  
  
She looked up at him. "What is that?" she said doubtfully. "You're coming to the Ball with me. No exceptions. And also to the New Year's Eve trip." She smiled weakly. He leaned forward to kiss her lightly. Someone coughed, "Hem, hem."  
  
They both looked up to see Ginny, arms crossed and all the shopping bags at her feet. "I think you guys should save that for later," she said and walked forward, "Draco, can you get the bags please?" Draco grabbed the bags and muttered something like, "I always hated shopping." Herione laughed and Ginny smiled. Ginny and Hermione walked towards the carriages, followed closely by Draco, with armful of bags.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When the carriages arrived back at the castle, all 3 of them got off. Hermione had insisted that Draco carry both her and Ginny's shopping bags all the way up to the Gryffindor portrait door. He had grumbled all the way up to the door. He handed Ginny her bags and they bade farewell.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked together to their common room in silence, his arm over her shoulder. He felt he couldn't be happier. After warming up in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and marshmallows, Draco said, " What are you going to say to him?" he knew she knew what he meant.  
  
She was silent then replied, "Confront him I guess. But.. I don't want to do it by myself. Will you talk to him with me?" "of course, you know I'm here for you." She smiled and hugged him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on. You can do better than that." She laughed and pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Seeing that she was going a bit to slow for his liking, he kissed her back roughly.  
  
His hands slowly made their way on her hips. Her hands snaked up around his neck. She pushed him on to the floor on his back, then fell on top of him. He still felt that they were going to slow, so he tried to go a little more rougher. She seemed to enjoy it. As he was trying to try and go a bit further, he heard the a loud knocking on the door.  
  
The immediately let go of each other and she rolled off him. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. She stood up and smoothed out her top. She walked to the door and opened it. As soon as she opened it, she had closed it. She turned to look at him in panic. "It's Ron and Harry!" she hissed, waving her arms, "Go hide."  
  
Ron and Harry knocked even louder. "Open the door Hermione. Let me at that fucking slimy git. I already warned him!!" "Shit!" he muttered, "What do I do?" Louder knocking, "Hermione let us in!" "Hide!" she hissed at him. He nodded and ran up to his room and grabbed his Invisibility cloak while Hermione opened the door.  
  
Harry and Ron burst in. "Umm.... Hi guys?" she said, trying to sound casual. "Where is he?" Ron said viciously and looked around crazily. Draco had already gone under the Cloak. He walked quietly to the top of the stairs. "Um... Why do want to find him?" she asked. "Lavender saw you guys kissing in Hogsmeade. That's why I want to have a little chat with him," said Ron.  
  
Draco mentally slapped himself. Of course everyone could've seen them, they were in the middle of the friggin' path way! He took a step down the stairs. he didn't know he was standing on the hem of his Cloak. He tripped and flew forwards. He grabbed the railings. On his fall, the cloak fell off his head and shoulders.  
  
Hermione saw him. So did Harry and Ron. Ron lurched forward but Hermione was to fast for him. She ran up the stairs, next to Draco. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" she said and pointed at him, "Or I'll tell your mother exactly why you didn't get enough O.W.L's!" He stopped and gulped. Draco took the cloak off and made himself fully visible. He put his arm around her waist. Ron growled dangerously, while Harry looked at him curiously. Draco just had to smirk a little.  
  
"What Brown said is true, Weasley, but," said Draco, "What are you going to do about it?" "How about ripping your head off?" he said unpleasantly. "I think not," said Draco. "Why not?" said Harry. "Because, Ron, Harry, you're going to have to deal with it. I like Draco and both of you aren't going to stuff this up for me!"  
  
A/N: The secret is revealed. Finally. Do you like how I got them back together? =D Don't feel offended if I didn't use your idea. I hoped you liked it anyway. Plz review and read the next chappie!!!!  
  
Oh yeah... and I've only got 2 hands you know! I cant update that fast!!! And thanx to the reviewers out there.. you're the best.  
  
Leigh A. Sumpter: suspese is the thing that keeps you coming back for more... that's why I do it..  
  
leafs-gurl999: I like cliff hangers.. dont you??  
  
Amy85: it's in this chapter! The confession.  
  
Sabi4ever : Do u really think it's good??   
  
Lover del Dragon : im happy to know there is always some1 who likes my stories..  
  
Applescm : you cant blame me 4 the cliff hanger can u? it keeps the people coming back for more! =D 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 25  
  
Hermoine's POV  
  
She looked at them to find their reaction to this. Ron didn't say anything, just opening and closing his mouth and resembling a fish. She would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and looked at Draco, as if he was trying to survey him. Draco looked straight back at him, not breaking the eye contact. Then Harry dropped his arms to his sides and said, "Ron, let's go, leave them be." Ron looked at him in disbelief. He waved his hands madly at them and shouted, "So you're not going to do anything?" Harry whispered something in his ear. Ron immediately shot Draco a deathly look.  
  
Hermione was relieved, at least Harry was all right with it. She gave him a thankful smile and she walked down the stairs to hug him. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks for understanding. Just try and get it through to Ron." "It's all right, he'll get through eventually," he let go of her, "Um.. Malfoy could I have a word with you?"  
  
Harry dragged Ron to the door with Draco following, hands in his pockets. Harry made sure Ron was well away from Draco while they were talking, in case Ron attacked, though he still looked like he was recovering from shock. Harry and Draco stood together whispering while Ron stood outside. They stood, whispering, then Draco nodding a few times then a laughed. Harry patted Draco on the shoulder and Hermione hoped this was some kind of truce. He walked out the door and lead Ron back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She walked up to him, arms crossed. "What was that about?" she asked. Draco chuckled, "He asked if I really liked you, and of course, I said yes. He's sorta convinced now. He did say there was a truce between us, not Ron though. But, he also said if I hurt you in anyway, he'd let Ron loose on me." Hermione laughed.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and smiling. He smiled back. Then, suddenly, she heard a low grumbling sound. "What on earth was that?" she said in shock. "Um.. that would be me... I haven't eaten anything but a cup of coffee, bottle of Butterbeer and hot chocolate and marshmallows. I was trying to find you most of the time." "Awwww! That's sweet. Did you really wanted to find me that bad?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, with an innocent, childish look on his face. She sighed, "Dear oh dear, what am I going to do with you?" He laughed. "At least it's almost dinner time," she said.  
  
"Let's go then," he said. He took her hand and walked out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence, hand in hand, Draco leading the way. About halfway, she had to let go of his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked. She hesitated to answer, "I don't think I'm ready to let everyone see.. US..." "They're going to find out sooner or later. Why don't we show them now? Save us the trouble. All right?" She thought for a minute. "all right," she said, "Let's go." She grabbed his hand. He smiled.  
  
They walked closer to the Great Hall. Before they went in, he turned to look at her. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Any regrets?" She shook her head. He smiled, "Me neither." He held her hand tightly. She heard him take a deep breathe, then opened the door to see the Great Hall full of people.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Many people turned their way immediately and fell silent. The others eventually turned their gaze on them. The Great Hall was silenced, even the teachers. They all seemed shocked. All except Harry, Ron and Ginny. Most people were thinking, 'Why the hell are they holding hands? But that only means..... But they're Gryffindor and Slytherin!?"  
  
They walked in silently inside, but Hermione seemed to be looking for someone. He knew who she was looking for and he leant down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about Viktor, it looks like he didn't turn up for dinner...... but one thing is for sure, we will survive this ordeal." She cracked a small smile at him. "I'll see you after dinner then?" he asked, she nodded.  
  
They let go of each other, and walked their separate ends. All eyes were still on them. Hermione walked to her table and sat down next to Ginny. Draco walked to his own table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle who were gawking at him stupidly. He avoided all eye contact with everyone and ate casually, as if nothing was wrong. Hermione was trying to do the same but couldn't help but blushing just a little.  
  
Everyone was still watching them, all in the state of shock. Dumbledore, however, smiled with the same twinkle in his eye. He turned back to Professor Flitwick and resumed talking. One by one, the teachers and students eventually turned away from them.  
  
He sighed inwardly. 'Yes!' he thought, 'We finally did it!' He caught Hermione's eye and smiled, the smile saying, "We did it!" She smiled back with relief.  
  
A/N: well.. that's chapter 25! This sorta means this story is going to come to an end. All stories do in the end.. sadly.... And thank you to all the reviewers.... And im sorry if this chapter is a bit short...but Plz review!!!  
  
Well... tune in for the next chapter.... =D Thank you!!! 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 26  
  
Draco's POV  
  
After he had eaten to his satisfaction, he left the Hall with Hermione. He desperately wanted to leave sooner, but Pansy had kept him there for longer than he intended. She was practically furious with him, 'associating with the mudblood.' He hadn't paid much attention to her.  
  
"Why can't she mind her own damn business?" asked Draco annoyingly. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind and replied, "Well, she is who she is, we can't change that."  
  
They walked back in silence again. Draco didn't feel like going back to the common room, he felt more like going outside for some reason. "I feel like a walk," she told him. "You read my mind," he said with a smile. They grabbed their cloaks amd left for the lake.  
  
It was cold outside. A perfect excuse to get close to each other. She shivered slightly and he took his chance. He snaked his arm around her waist and he felt her relax slightly. They walked around the lake a few times, talking about how the other students reacted to their entrance, and then decided to go to the Garden.  
  
As usual, when they entered, the plants were blooming brightly and they felt a small wash of warmth through them. It surprised him that every time he had gone to the Garden, it always left him in awe. They sat, in front of the fountain and talked. It also surprised him that he was spilling out his deep dark thoughts about his feelings towards his family. He could tell that she was slightly interested in what he thought of his own family. She talked about her own family for a bit, before deciding that they should go back inside.  
  
When they finally did return to the common room, it was very dark and Draco got changed quickly, ready for bed. He climbed in and felt like dropping straight to sleep when he thought that maybe it would be better to sleep over at Hermione's bed. A that exact moment, Hermione had opened the door. She stood with her short, silky night gown and tried to look innocent. "It's cold," she complained to him. He nodded understandingly and patted the spare space next to him. She smiled and happily climbed in bed with him. She laid still next to him.  
  
"'Night," she whispered. "'Night," he whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He laid in silence until he could feel Hermione's breath even out. Soon after, he feel asleep too.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The birds chirped happily despite the bitter cold in the early morning. They'd woken her up for sometime now but she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. She lay comfortably next to him. After a while, she couldn't stand it anymore and tried to sit up.  
  
"Whoa!" she said. Draco had pulled her back down next to him. "You ain't going anywhere," said Draco, eyes closed. "But the damn birds..." she whined. "Watch and learn from the master," was all he said. He blindly grabbed his wand from the bedside table and gave it a swish. The window shut itself.  
  
He placed the wand back on to the bedside table and said, "And here I thought I fell for the smartest girl in the world!" "Sorry, your Lordship," she said sarcastically, "Come on, let's get up." "Awwww... 5 more minutes!" he whined. She shook her head, "It is Monday you know. I've got to get to class now. " He bolted up right, "Why didn't you say so?!" "But you didn't ask," she replied in a matter-of-factly tone. She watched him shiver as he got out of the bed. "I liked it in there better," he said, his teeth chattering.  
  
She laughed. "It's your fault, you always wear boxers. Why even wear them in winter?" "Well, because, one, I don't have anything else to wear at night that is comfortable. Two, because it's comfortable and three, why would a man like me wear pyjamas?" "Men, eh?" she said and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "Who can get more manly then me?" "Oh, of course you're the manliest of them all," she said mockingly. "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to change, wait for me," he told her.  
  
"Okay," she said. She left the room and entered her own to get changed. She changed slowly, from the lack of energy she had and when she had grabbed her bag and exited her room, he was waiting for her. "I thought I was the one who asked for you to wait," he said to her. She shrugged. He put out an arm for her. "Shall we?" She grabbed his arm happily and they walked out of the dormitory, into the quiet corridors towards the Great Hall.  
  
"I wish everyone would just except us being together," she said suddenly, "Especially Ron." "Don't worry," he reassured her, "We'll get through to him, and everyone else, sooner or later." She smiled at him; this had never felt so right for her.  
  
A/N: Sorry peepz, a bit short again. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. My computer was stuffed up so I couldn't do anything! I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!!! 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 27  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As Christmas Day and the Winter Ball approached, homework started to pile up again as usual. The prefects and the Heads were called up to look after the Christmas decorations. Peevees was shut out of the Great Hall and Draco had personally asked the Bloody Baron to make sure Peeveees didn't try any attempts to get in.  
  
The prefects did most of the work, with Hermione and Draco in charge. Though once in a while, when he thought no- one was looking, he would cozy up to Hermione, which she didn't mind at all. He just couldn't resist. However, he caught eye contact with Ron once. He had given him a glare saying, 'Don't even try." From then on, he controlled his urges.  
  
After the Christmas decorations were set up, Draco had taken Hermione outside on to the grounds. "Come on, I want to show you something. But first the blind fold," he said to her. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket and turned to put it on her. "I don't think it's necessary," she said. "Oh, but it is," he replied. He tied it around her eyes and she immediately held on to him. "Don't do anything stupid!" was all she said. He held on to her hand and slowly led her away from the castle. He walked towards the Garden and he led her inside and to the fountain. When they had finally gone down the last steps, he peeled the scarf away from her face.  
  
She gasped. "Oh my god! What's this supposed to be?" "What do you think it is? It's a picnic for 2! Just for you and me!" "But how did you get it all this food?" she asked. "Well, I went to the kitchens and asked for some food and I saw Dobby and asked him to bring them down here. I'm surprised he didn't hide from me. Well, anyway, let's get started! I'm starving!" They sat down and started to eat.  
  
After they had finished the main course, Hermione went to get the dessert ready. As she turned around, Draco put his hand into the picnic basket and pulled out a camera. He got the camera ready as she turned back. He pressed the button, it flashed. When she saw the flash, she immediately covered her face. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked with shock, "I'm not even ready!"  
  
He laughed. "I thought you looked beautiful. Don't you?" "No!" she shouted, "I'm going to get you Draco Lucius Malfoy!" He got up and ran away from the picnic area, followed by Hermione. He was laughing his head off and she was shouting at him about how he should never do that.  
  
Then, he turned around and caught her fists. "Come on. I think you're beautiful, no matter what. Why are you so worried?" She sighed and shrugged. "Just a few more pictures?" he asked. She nodded. "Great!" For the rest of the afternoon, they mucked around and took pictures.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
At the end of the term, the preparations for the Winter Ball started. It seemed that everyone was staying for the holidays again. With all the work that had to be done, they had hardly anytime to themselves.  
  
A few days before Christmas, Hermione had pulled out all her shopping bags from the Hogsmeade trip and had made Draco see everyone of them. She had made him sit on the couch as she tried on each dress robe one by one. He was bored as ever. Even after he said she would look great in anything, she insisted on trying every one of them.  
  
As she was twirling to let him see the back of the dress robes, he suddenly exclaimed, "Hermione! I'll say it once and I'll say it again, you look beautiful and your ass does not look big!" She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "So which one did you like best?" "Ummm... well... I'm not sure; you must've tried at least 20 different dress robes! How am I supposed to remember? Well... I remember a white one; did you have a blue one?" "Yes I did, glad to know you're paying attention," she said to him and went to get changed. She walked to the stairs and saw him waiting for her to come down. He was striding back and forth with impatience. She slowly walked down the stairs. He looked up and stopped pacing. His jaw dropped slightly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she said, "What do you think?" "Perfect," he said with a smile, the smile that he always reserved for her. She grinned with pleasure. He walked forward and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and asked, "What are you wearing?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, "Some dress robe that my mother picked out for me, most likely black."  
  
"Do you only wear dark colours?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to have to give your wardrobe a make over." He just shrugged. She rested her head and his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: sorry, another short one.... I have a feeling this story is going to end soon..... Please review!! 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 28  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
On Christmas Eve, Hermione was so excited because of the Ball on the upcoming day that she could hardly sleep. She was just too excited.  
  
In the morning, she woke up a couple of hours after dawn and tried to wake the sleeping Draco next to her. "Draco! Draco! Wake up!! It's Christmas!!" shouted Hermione, just like an excited little kid. He moaned and turned away. She grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. "Come on! I want to open my presents!" she whined. "Later," he said into his pillow and waved his hand. She got out of the bed and ran around to his side. She grabbed his arm and started to pull. He was too lazy to reply or do anything. After a few tugs, he fell to the floor. Then came the muffled, "Owww..."  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" she said. She dropped to her knees and kneeled beside him. "Are all right?" He rolled on to his back and sat up. He crossed his arms and pretended to look like a angry little kid. "You hurt me. I won't forgive you." She laughed. "Awww... come on... forgive me, please?" he shook his head. "What will make it up to you then?" He pretended to think really hard and said, "I want a kiss." "Okay then." She kissed him on the cheek. He shook his head. "Not good enough." "So, what is good enough then?" she asked, a little smile crawling on to her lips. "Like this," he said and leaned forward to close the gap between their lips before she could say a word. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She pulled away. "Good enough?" he took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, time for the presents," she said. She got changed And lead him to the Christmas tree they had decorated the day before. Under the tree there was a stack of presents waiting to be opened. Each present was wrapped nicely and neatly.  
  
Soon enough there was knocking on the door. "Perfect!" Hermione cried out. "What is?" he asked. "Ginny, Harry and Lavender and Ron are coming to open their presents. I asked the house-elves to bring their presents here. Now we can have Christmas together," she said happily. Draco wasn't too happy spending Christmas with them. She ran to the door and he stood up to leave. "If they're coming, I'm going to change into something decent." He just entered his bedroom as she let them in.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said happily. She gave both Ginny and Lavender a hug and they all sat down at the couches. Draco had come down by then. He slumped down into a one-seater and avoided all eye contact with Ron. She sat down between Lavender and Ginny and stared nervously from one to another. Harry and Ron sat down quietly. Then very quietly, she whispered to Lavender and Ginny to follow her. She stood up and said awkwardly, "Um....... I've got to show Ginny and Lav my dress robes..... We'll be back in a bit."  
  
Ginny and Lavender followed her upstairs and into her room. They sat down on her bed and finally Ginny said, "Any reason you brought us up here? I've already sen your dress robes." "But first," Lavender butted in, "... So Malfoy is officially yours now?" Lavender had one eyebrow raised and was looking at her. She felt weird. "I guess you could say that," she replied. Lavender's face changed from serious to happy and said gleefully, "Good for you!" Hermione smiled. "You've got to be the luckiest girl in school!" Lavender continued enviously. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her and then she added, "Not that there is anything wrong with Ron..." They all laughed.  
  
"Well, I brought you guys up here so we could see what happens down there. I just want to see if they can get along," said Hermione. "Impossible," said Lavender, shaking her head. "It is possible!" insisted Hermione. "Fine, if you're so sure, I bet 5 galleons that they won't get along. Not with Ron, you guys know what he's like," said Lavender. Hermione stood up. "Deal!" They shook hands. Then Ginny said, "Let's see the progress so far." They all tip-toed up to the door and pressed their ears against it but couldn't hear a thing. "I can't hear a thing!" said Ginny. Then Hermione had an idea. She walked to her trunk and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a few strands of flesh coloured string. "Are they..?" said Ginny slowly, recognizing the string. "Extendable Ears? Yep, I confiscated them from Fred and George but didn't hand it in. I thought they'd be useful for future use." Ginny and Lavender grinned. She handed them each a strand of string and placed one end their ears. "Go," said Hermione. The other ends of the string wiggled under the door like worms. They waited for some noise but heard nothing. Just the ticking of the old Grandfather clock.  
  
"They aren't talking to each other," concluded Lavender, "That 5 galleons is going t be mine." "Not so fast Lav," said Hermione. They stopped taking and listened closely.  
  
"So...um..." came Draco's voice, "Umm... how are you guys?" Good, she thought, he's opening up. "Good," said Ron trying to keep it short. He obviously didn't want to talk to Draco. But he isn't! she thought hastily. Draco groaned loudly. They heard him stand up. "I'm trying to be nice you know! Can't you just open up? Why can't you just show a little respect??"  
  
"RESPECT!?" yelled Ron, "You could've shown a little bit of that 7 years ago!" Complete silence. "Erm... Ron didn't mean anything by that Malfoy," said Harry. "Yes, I did," Ron said defiantly.  
  
A/N: this only a little bit more than last time. I hope you guys are liking this story. It almost finished you know. I'm already starting another story. It'll be out soon. Please have a read, I'll tell you the title of the story in the next chapter of this story. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 29  
  
Draco's POV  
  
All the colour had drained from his face. Ron, however, was a flaming red colour from his sudden anger. Harry was silent, unsure of what to do.  
  
Draco and Ron were both standing up, clenching their fists. "What the hell is your problem Weasley?" Draco yelled, "Why do you think this all a lie? Don't you think I like her? That I love her even?" "Because of your family, your history with us, your reputation!" Ron yelled back, "How can we trust you?" "Questioning your trust in me is questioning your trust in Hermione!" Ron fell silent.  
  
"Can't you give me a bloody chance? You don't even know me! Not like her!" he yelled. There was the deathly silence. Ron flopped down on his chair and said, "Fine, whatever. Not for you, for Hermione." He crossed his arms, showing he didn't want to talk anymore. Draco slowly sat down too. "Is it a truce then?" asked Harry. They both nodded. They sat in silence, waiting for the return of the girls.  
  
Herione's POV  
  
She sat quietly on her bed and took out the flesh coloured string from her ear. Ginny sat next to her. "At least you know he's for real, he said he loved you." "Yeah!" said Lavender, "He got through to Ron, and you know he's a tough nut to crack." Hermione smiled, "You owe me 5 galleons Lav!"  
  
They all laughed as Lavender handed her the money. The boys were waiting patiently at the fire place. "Sorry we took so long," she said. Draco muttered something.  
  
"So," said Ginny, clapping her hands happily, "Who's ready for presents? I can see one with my name on it."  
  
The girls rushed to the Christmas tree. Ginny was the first o open a present. "Ohmigod!" she squealed, "Harry, it's beautiful!" she turned to show them a silver necklace with earring to match. Harry smiled proudly, "Let me help put it on." Ron started to open his usual package from his mother. "I bet you anything she did maroon again." And sure enough, there was a maroon, hand-knitted jumper. "Oh, well, another present for Dobby." Lavender was checking her new make up kit that Hermione and Ginny had bought for her. Hermione opened her package from Hagrid. Her favourites were all there. Fizzing Wizzbee, Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and so on. She shared her package with everyone.  
  
Then she grabbed her present from her to Draco up and handed it to him. She saton his lap and watched as he opened it. He looked down at his present in surprise. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Like it? I love it," he said happily.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He picked up the picture frame in his hands. In the picture was Hermione and himself, his arm naked around her waist, laughing together. He didn't have his usual smirk on, but a smile, which surprised him a lot because he never smiled, at least not for the camera. Hermione was waving at him and kissed the Draco in the picture. He smiled. "Do you remember?" she asked. He nodded. "In the Garden. This is the best present ever," he told her. She blushed. "No really, this is the best present ever! I've also got something for you but wait 'til tonight, okay?" She nodded.  
  
At luch, there was a lot of things to each, seeing as there wouldn't be any tea. Draco was reluctant to sit on the Slytherin table but did anyway. He sat himself next to Blaise. He took a couple of mouthfuls when Blaise asked, "You guys aren't for real are you?" Draco swallowed. "What do you think?" he asked back. "Whatever," he said, then awkwardly, he continued, "Well, I'm happy for you mate." "Really?" he asked. Blaise nodded. "Only bad thing is she doesn't have any sisters," said Blaise in disappointment. Draco chuckled. Blaise was always one of the better Slytherins. "Who are you going to the Ball with?" asked Draco. "Well, since your girlfriend is in Gryffindor, I was wondering if you could set me up with Patil, or if you can, both of them." "You damn player, but I'll see what I can do," said Draco. They both laughed as they finished their lunches.  
  
"Care to join us for a snow war?" asked Draco. "Us meaning who?" asked Blaise. "The 2 Weasleys, Potter, Brown and Hermione, we could set you up with Patil there." "Deal," said Blaise immediately. Draco walked over to Hermione and asked her to set Blaise up with Patil. She agreed. She asked Parvati and she nodded. he went back to Blaise. "Done," he said. "You are such a good friend." "Let's go have a war."  
  
So, they all ventured out into the cold. Hermione started to play first, throwing a snow ball at Harry. He got one in the face. "Hey!" Soon, they were all playing in the snow together, all like equals. After a few hours, the girls called it quits. The girls all trudged back to the castle, with Ron yelling, "Why do you need such a long time?" "Coz it's a damn girl thing," Blaise cries out as he pelted one at Ron. They continued the war until they were way to tired to throw anymore. By that time, they decided to get ready. Blaise and Draco let the other two go ahead of them. "I'm surprised how much fun that was, with Gryffindors too." Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you at the Ball," said Blaise. He nodded. they headed their separate ways. "Oi! Malfoy, see you at the Ball," yelled Harry. "For sure!" he headed to his dormitory to get ready. On his bedroom door was a note.  
  
A/N: well, I'm almost there. Any way, my new story's title is The Game Of Love. Read and Review both of them!

thank- you to my reviewers!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 30  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco plucked the note off his door.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm currently in the Gryffindor Tower when you have finally read this note. Wait for me outside the Gryffindor portrait door.  
  
Love, Hermione   
  
P.S. I still haven't got my present yet!  
  
He smiled down at the note. His heart skipped a beat when he read the word 'love'. He reread it and his eye lingered yet again on the word. He sighed happily. He took the note into his room and put it on his desk. He had a quick shower but didn't change into his dress robes. When he walked back to his room from the bathroom, he realised he should've got something for tonight.  
  
He threw a jumper on, then his cloak and ran out the portrait door. He ran out of the castle and sprinted to the Garden. It was cold, wet and muddy but he paid no attention to it. He entered the Garden and gasped for breath. He bent over and grabbed his knees, panting loudly. He walked down the steps, towards the fountain in search for a flower for Hermione. After a while, he found one he wanted. A long white lily, with a sturdy steam. He smiled and plucked it from the ground. She'll love it, he thought.  
  
He jogged all the way back to the dormitory, holding the flower gently in his hands, scared he might ruin it. He reached the dormitory, face pink and cold. He quickly made a clean cut at the end of the lily and conjured up a long vase and placed the flower in it, filling some water in it. Then, he sat in front of the fireplace to warm up.  
  
Finally, at about 7:30 PM, he changed into his dress robes. Black, of course and a nice fit considering he hadn't worn it before but at least he didn't have a high collar making him look like a vicar. He grabbed the flower from the vase and was about to head out when he turned back and grabbed something very essential. He pocketed it and left for the Gryffindor Tower. On his way, he felt a strange twinging feeling. What was it? Excitement? Nervousness? Maybe, with a couple of other things packed in the twinging feeling. He checked the time, quarter to 8.  
  
He reached the Gryffindor entrance. He leaned on the cold, stone wall and sighed. "Anything wrong?" asked the Fat Lady. "No, just waiting for someone," he replied casually. He closed his eyes and made it clear he didn't feel like talking. He kept his eyes close and cleared his thoughts. He felt way too nervous.  
  
After a while, a voice asked, "Draco, waiting for her?" He opened his eyes and looked at Blaise. "Yeah, you too?" Blaise nodded. a few fourth years walked out of the common room and walked to the Great Hall. Must've been about 8 o'clock then. Slowly, more people started to come out and to the Great Hall. Soon, Parvati came out. In a dress robe of deep blue, she looked ready to party.  
  
"Ready Blaise?" she asked. He nodded. He offered her his arm. She took it. Blaise looked over his shoulder and mouthed a 'Thanks again.' Draco smiled and nodded. More people started to come out. He started to feel nervous again. Where is she? He thought. Ron and Lavender come out, along with Ginny and Harry. "Hey guys," he said quietly. "Lighten up Malfoy," said Ginny, "She's coming." He nodded. After they left, he closed his eyes again. He heard the door opening. "Have you been waiting long?" He opened his eyes and his gaze feel upon Hermione. Beautiful... he thought. He shook his head, "Not long, well not too much." She had her hair down and was wearing the dress robes she had shown him before. She walked up to him. He handed her the white lily, "For you. You look beautiful." She smelt it and smiled, "Thank- you." He offered his arm. She took it. This is too good to be true, he thought as they walked to the Great Hall. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall, arm in arm. Before they entered, he stopped her. "According to your note, you're still waiting for your present. Is that right?" he asked with a mischievous smile. She grinned and put a hand on her hip. "Yes that is true." "Well here it is," he said. He withdrew a small leather box. He opened it and showed her what was inside. She gasped. "Ohmigod!" she said in disbelief, "Ohmigod, is that what I think it is?" "Yes it is." He took the silver ring out. It had a nicely cut diamond that wasn'ttoo big, just perfect. He took it out and took her hand. He slipped it on. He was about to say something but she kissed him. Gentle, but passionate. He loved how her lips felt. So soft.  
  
"Vhat the hell is going on here?" shouted a voice. Though he didn't want to, tey pulled away. They looked at the direction of the voice.  
  
A/N: Another chapter! I feel the end about to come near sadly..... I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Read my new story too! 


End file.
